Pokemon Crimson
by Jalen Kun
Summary: I was playing Pokemon Red. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here. I just know that I'm inside of the game now, and there's no reset button - no save button. Every action can have disastrous consequences...and every day I'm realizing... This isn't a game. / Male!OC / Self-insert / Realistic!PokemonUniverse
1. Save File One: Enter - Red

**Summary: I was playing Pokemon Red. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here. I just know that I'm inside of the game now, and there's no reset button - no save button. Every action can have disastrous consequences...and every day I'm realizing... This isn't a game. Male!OC Self-insert Realistic!PokemonUniverse**

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

_Save File One _

"Hello there! My name's Oak, a Pokemon Professor! This world...is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon. For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself, I study Pokemon as a profession. Oh, but before we begin, tell me a little about yourself. Are you a boy, or are you a girl?"

"...Boy."

"Now tell me your name. What is it?"

"...I...don't remember..."

"Is it Crimson?"

"No..."

"Tell me your name. What is it?"

"I said...I don't remember..."

"Is it Crimson?"

"...I don't care...I guess so..."

"Right...your name is Crimson. Now, you know you have a bigger brother, right? Only by a few minutes, though. You two are very close, despite constantly pulling pranks and insulting each other, and you two really care for each other despite denying all accusations. Erm...what was his name again?"

"...I don't have a brother..."

"Er...was it Red?"

"No...I don't...have a brother. Don't I..?"

"Erm...what was his name again?"

"...I...don't know..."

"Er...was it Red?"

"...Yeah...my brother...Red..."

"That's right! I remember now! His name is Red! Your brother's name is Red! You two are twins, but it's not as hard as it seems to tell you two apart. You're both sixteen...living with your mother, Delia..."

"...Huh..?"

"Crimson! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go! Oh, _and try not to die so soon,_ alright?"

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

"...Gah!"

I wake up in a cold sweat, eyes threatening to pop out my head and breathing frantic. My head's killing me...and my whole body feels sore. My throat hurts, in desperate need of water, and I'm suddenly overcome with hunger. I feel like I just got back from running ten miles...without eating or drinking anything in that whole time.

I slowly get up from the wooden floor - _why am I on a wooden floor?_ - and tiredly rub my eyes. My vision's blurry. After a minute or two of just sitting down, eyes closed...I decide to open them and see where I am.

The first thing I see is a brown wall. I slowly start looking around - slowly because my neck's stiff - and I find myself in a kid's room. There's pictures on the wall. One of them has two boys, almost identical, grinning with the victory sign. A lady with dark hair is standing behind them, heavenly smile on her face.

_My brother, my mom, and I..._

There's also a picture of a red and white ball - _a Pokeball_ - and a few monster-like creatures - _Pokemon_.

There's a small bed at the farthest side of the room, and a TV with a game station situated in the middle. In the corner, there's a desk with a notebook and a laptop on top. Also, on my wall, there's a mirror that shows my whole body. Though, there's small holes on the side of it...for some reason.

"...Where am I..?" I mumble, voice hoarse. I need water. It actually hurts a bit to talk. But first, I need to figure out where I am...and what I'm doing here. Also...

I turn over to look back at the picture. The picture of the two boys and the lady. Why do I...know those people? Actually...why do I think one of those boys is me? They look identical...except for a few differences here and there...but the main thing I notice is that one of them has brown eyes while the other has red. And I'm supposed to be the one with the red eyes. The lady standing behind us is our mother...and the boy beside me is my brother.

I don't have a brother, though. I don't have red eyes. And my mother is deceased.

But...that's not true. My brother...his name is Red. I _do_ have...red eyes...and I'm actually named after them. _Crimson _is my name. And my mother - _Delia_ - is **not** deceased.

...What's going on? Why do I know all of that..? Where even am I-?

**"CRIMSON! WAKE UP! C'MON! I'M GETTING MY POKEMON TODAY!"**

I jump, heart about to jump out of my chest. Who is that?! Why is he screaming?! And what does he mean..?!

I turn around and see a sixteen year old boy - _my brother - _standing at the door. He has jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a zipped-up red and white jacket, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. And his smile is _blinding!_ It's like he's _shining_ in happiness!

"Oh, you're already up," he deadpans, albeit smile never leaving his face. He walks over to the life-size mirror and puts a finger inside one of the holes. With a slight pull, the mirror opens up to reveal a closet full of clothes. "C'mon, hurry and get dressed, Crimson. Professor Oak called me to his lab to finally get my Pokemon and go on my journey."

I'm still shocked and confused, but I somehow manage to form words in my bewildered state.

"Wh-Why do I need to get ready then..?"

"Because you're coming with me, obviously," he answers immediately, grabbing a jacket and T-shirt and tossing them on my bed. "There's no way I'm leaving my brother to stay here all alone. You'd probably kill yourself because of boredom! And mom won't be any fun."

...What am I supposed to say? _'Oh?'_ Would that be uncharacteristic? How am I supposed to act anyway? Why am I here in the first place?! Where _am_ I?!

_Pallet Town. _

I'm in Pallet Town. **Pallet Town.** I'm in the world of Pokemon. The _Pokemon_ Universe!

My mind wanders back to the dream I had before waking up. _Professor Oak._ I'm really in the Pokemon World...I somehow **know** I'm in the Pokemon World. How, though? Why, though?

Can I remember anything else? Anything before the dream..?

...

No...no, I can't. Oh! Wait...I...remember playing on a portable game station...I remember playing Pokemon...Red...yeah...I remember playing Pokemon Red and then...

Nothing.

I can't remember anything else before that. What happened? How am I here inside-

My heart stops.

Am I inside...of the game? Am I inside of Pokemon Red? How is that possible, though?! That's **not** possible! These things **don't** happen, yet...

I blink out of my thoughts to see my brother staring at me strangely, face inches away from mine.

"...Are you sick?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were sick. I was yapping away and you just had a dazed look on your face. Are you alright? You look pale." He narrows his eyes, voice surprisingly deeper than when he first came in my room. Well, he _is_ sixteen, so his first voice was the one that was strange. Ah...actually...looking into my memories...his voice gets high when he's super excited...

Wait. What memories? Why do I know this? Why...am I remembering things that happened in the past? Not _my_ past...but..._Crimson's_ past. Am I getting his memories because I'm in his body now? Actually...what happened to the _real_ Crimson? Is he gone? Forever? Like...he was never here to begin with? If that's true...and it happened to him...then can't it happen to anyone?

That's a dangerous thought.

**"Hey!** Crimson! You did it again!" He yells, shaking me by the shoulders. I blink, trying to stop him from making me dizzier than I already am by grabbing his arms. But suddenly, he stops, smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wait. I know what it is. You're nervous, aren't you? You're terrified of going off into the big, bad world, aren't you?"

I decide to nod, questions that really need answers swarming in my head. "Yes. That's exactly it...Red. Right now, though...I need to go take a shower..."

He blinks. He blinks again. And then he tilts his head.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

I'm the one to blink this time, but I do it mostly to stop myself from freaking out. Did he find out already?! How?!

"Ah - wait. You're probably still tired. You _are_ up earlier than usual," he muses, letting go of my shoulders and starting to walk towards my door. I blink, uncertain of what to say, but he continues talking. "My twin brother usually jumps at the chance to prove me wrong when I'm challenging him at, well, _anything_. Though, as I said, you're probably still tired..."

He swiftly turns back around, grinning and pointing a finger at me. "Thirty minutes! You have thirty minutes to do all your morning things and put on your clothes! If you're a _second_ late, I'm pulling you out of this house even if you just have a towel around your waist!"

He turns around and opens the door. But, before he walks out, he says in his childishly loud voice...

"So no jacking off this morning!"

"WH-WHAT THE _HELL?!_ YOU DON'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT OUT LOUD, YOU DUMBASS!" I scream. It's to no avail, though. He closes the door and bursts out laughing before I can _really_ let him have it.

Really, though! What kind of brother do I have?! When he's yelling and cheerful, his voice is high. When he's serious or mumbling something, his voice is deep. And he's extremely boisterous! Not to mention he's a blunt **pervert!**

Outside my room, I can hear a lady's voice chastising Red. _My mom,_ my mind tells me. Good. He needs to be disciplined if he thinks he can say things like that out loud.

I sigh, walking over to my desk. My attention diverts away from the computer and to the blue notebook beside it. It says _'Crimson's Journal'_ in sloppy handwriting...yet, somehow I can read it. Probably because I guess I _am_ Crimson now. I open the notebook to the first page...to see some surprising words.

_Crimson's Journal_

_Yes, this means that you can't read it, Red._

_And if I find out you have read it..._

_I'll burn all your boxers._

_And I'll hide my boxers - so you won't be able to wear them._

_Do you understand? I hope you do..._

_Because things will get bad if you ignore this._

I flip the page, almost wanting to laugh. I don't, though.

_Hmm...what should I write in this? _

_I actually have no idea. _

_Red's going on his Pokemon Journey in a few days. _

_He keeps on talking and talking and talking about it. _

_So annoying. _

_And stupid. _

_But Red is annoying and stupid. _

_But he's my brother. _

_So I still love him. _

_(If that bastard heard me say that, I'd kill myself)_

_Anyway, I could've went on the journey instead of him. _

_But he's sadly older than me. _

_By, like, a few minutes. _

_That really sucks. _

_I don't care, though. I'm actually planning on sneaking out the house when he leaves._

_There's no way I'm staying in this boring house with mom. _

_She'll drive me crazy. _

_Not that doesn't Red drive me crazy. _

_But I can get revenge on him and not feel bad. _

_I'd feel bad about getting revenge on mom. _

_Anyway...he's apparently going on the journey with that stupid guy - Blue! _

_I hate him so, so much. _

_Red says that he's his rival, though. _

_So I try and stay quiet around that arrogant asshole. _

_Although, Red's an arrogant asshole, too._

_But he's my brother. _

_So I still love him. _

_(Oh, shit, I said it twice! X__﹏__X)_

_Anyway...I'm tired. _

_Why am I writing in this book anyway? _

_This is dumb. _

_I'm going to go get something to eat. _

_I'll hurry and eat it all before Red gets down. _

_He's probably jacking off in his room or something. _

_Stupid pervert. _

...Is that all? There's nothing else on the next page. Or the page after that. I guess Crimson really did just start this a few days ago...and forgot all about it. Maybe I'll start it back for him..?

...Don't I have only thirty minutes to get ready? I've already wasted about three minutes reading and thinking...

...I better get ready.

I grab the clothes Red picked out for me and walk out the room. I go down the hallway and peak into a room in the middle. It's the bathroom. The room across must be Red's room. And my mom...sleeps downstairs in her room. That's what my mind is telling me. It freaks me out that I know things that I shouldn't know, but I guess it's because Crimson would know these things...and since I'm Crimson now, I guess I know these things, too.

I walk into the restroom and close the door, locking it behind me. I have no idea what kind of stupid stuff Red will do - actually, yes, somehow I do - so I need to be safe. I start taking off my clothes, dumping them on the floor, while I put the other clothes on the closed toilet lid. I take this chance to actually look at myself, since I haven't, yet. So I turn to the mirror placed over the sink.

...It takes a second for me to remind myself that I'm looking at myself and not Red.

I look almost **exactly** like my brother. We both have black hair, we have the same facial features...and we both probably have a six-pack. I know _I_ have one, because I'm looking at it right now in the mirror, and I'm pretty sure Red does, too. I'm not even going to go into details below the waist...

...

Let's just say...I approve.

The differences between us...well, Red's hair is more spikier while mine is messier. It's probably because I technically just woke up, but I like my hair this way, so I'm not going to change it. Oh, and his eyes are dark brown while mine are dark red. Those are the only noticeable differences between us...which isn't bad, considering we _are_ twins.

...Hn. Looking closer at myself...I'm pretty sexy! Girls should be all over me!

Wait...if I'm sexy...does that mean I just called Red sexy..?

...

Nah.

I turn away from the mirror and walk over to the tub. I need to hurry up and get ready before my brother bursts down the door. And I need something to eat. And drink. Actually, a shower seems heavenly right now...especially waking up right after being forced inside of a game.

...Inside of a game...

Inside of Pokemon Red...

Now that I'm calmer and more composed, I can think about this situation a little more clearly...

I was playing Pokemon Red...and I somehow got sucked into the game. My name is Crimson...Red and I are twins...and my mom is Delia. Red is going on his Pokemon Journey today, just like in the game, and he's dragging me along with him.

...Why am I here, though? How did I get here? And why can't I remember anything from my past? I remember eating foods like pizza or chips...but I can't remember who I ate it with or why. It's so...frustrating. It's annoying!

And instead of literally being inside of a game, or even in an anime, everything is in real life. Red doesn't look like the protagonist in an anime; he looks like a regular teenage boy...just a bit spunkier. It makes me wonder how the Pokemon will look...

But anyway, will the things that happen to Red in the game happen to us in real life? Or is this world just based on the game and will have noticeable differences? What'll happen when Red beats the Champion - and will the champion still be Blue? Will I stay in this world forever...or will I leave as soon as the "game" ends?

And why is Red and I sixteen? Red, in the game, was ten...but Red in real life is sixteen? That doesn't make any sense. Also...y'know, I have too many questions that won't be answered anytime soon, so I'll just stop worrying myself...for now.

I get out of the shower and grab a big towel to dry off with. I wrap it around myself and walk over to the sink...grabbing my toothbrush and squirting toothpaste on it. How do I know that it's my toothbrush, you ask? Call it a hunch. Or you can say that while in the shower, I regained a bit more of Crimson's memories. The latter is much more plausible, because there's no way I'm risking brushing my teeth with Red's or my mom's toothbrush. That's...nasty.

After brushing my teeth, I start doing things naturally on instinct. It's like...I'm being controlled by Crimson himself...but I'm not. I'm moving...entirely by myself...and it's like I know exactly what he does every morning. It's weird.

After putting on deodorant, shaving, drying and ruffling my hair to keep it neat but purposely messy, and putting on the clothes Red picked out...I open the door and step out into the hall...

...To see Red standing in front of me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

I blink. "Why are you-?"

"I told you no jacking off, yet you still can't keep your hands-"

"Stop saying that like it's a perfectly normal thing to say, damn it!" I demand, pushing past him and striding over to my room. He follows me, arms still crossed.

"You take way too long to get ready in the morning, you know? I said I'm leaving in thirty minutes, but you took almost twenty to _just_ take a shower and put on your clothes," he whines, serious voice leaving with every word.

"Then I'm early, right?"

"Wrong! You need to pack up for the journey, obviously, and you're going to want some of mom's breakfast, aren't you?" He retorts, suddenly sliding in front of me, making me unable to get in my room. He smirks. "You took so long that I had to pack everything for you - to satiate my boredom, of course!"

_"That's nice,"_ I say through clenched teeth. His trying to scold me is getting on my nerves. "Anyway, I'm going in my room to double-check everything. Y'know, to see if you didn't miss anything. So **get out of my way,** Red."

His smirk widens. "Make me, Crimson."

A sense of deja vu washes over me, and I somehow faintly remember having similar situations like this. We'd stare threateningly at each other for a while, and then we'd start wrestling. The one to pin the other on the ground first wins.

Oh, wait, I mean I somehow remember _Crimson_ and Red having these situations. Not me. _Crimson_. Gah, it's getting harder to remember that I'm not Crimson. But, if I'm not Crimson, then who am I? I don't remember my name...or, well, hardly anything about myself. I guess...for the time being...I _am_ Crimson.

Suddenly, without warning, I'm tackled to the ground!

Red's basically straddling me, hands holding down my wrists. His smirk turns into a grin, eyes brightening in victory.

After a few seconds of just staring at me...his grin fades, and he slightly furrow his brows.

"Y'know, you're acting strange," Red says, voice serious again. "You keep on blanking out on me, you woke up before I could wake you up, and it was easier to pin you down than usual. Something's wrong... Tell me what it is, Crimson."

...You wouldn't understand what's wrong with me. I'm in a very...unique situation right now, and I'm trying to think. This world is a game, your whole life is a game...and I'm somehow stuck in it. I don't know why I'm here, and I don't know what I'm going to do...but...

I smirk. "Sorry. I was just thinking...why does my brother want me to go on a journey with him so bad? It just hit me...you're scared. My _bwig bwother_ by a few minutes is scared. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I expected better."

...I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll just enjoy this as much as I can. I don't remember anyone from the real world, so I can't really miss anyone, and...coming into the Pokemon Universe can't be _that_ bad a thing, right? I feel like...it's kind of a dream come true.

He blinks, eyes widening...before he smiles. "That's the brother I know and who loves me."

"Isn't the saying 'I know and love?' Don't try to say things that aren't true."

"Ah? So you don't love me?"

"Not at all."

"Teh. The feelings mutual."

We grin at each other before he gets off, helping me up. I dust myself off before walking past him and into my room. There's a red backpack in the middle of it. I open it to see multiple clothes and snacks, Red talking in the background about how fun it'll be to wander the world and all that other stuff. I grab my journal and stuff it in the bag, too, and then I put on some white shoes. I double-check my room for anything else we might need...before I grab the backpack and follow Red to his room. He grabs his stuff and we both walk downstairs...

...To meet my mom for the first time...technically.

"Ah..? Crimson? Why're you all packed up?" She asks, tears already in her eyes. She has long black hair and the most beautiful face in the world. She actually looks a little too young to be a mom. She's wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt, with blue sandals. "I thought...Red's the only one leaving me, right?"

"A-Ah...Ah..." I look over to Red for help, _any at all_...but he simply whistles innocently while looking the other way. Dumb brother. Man, this is going to be hard. How do you explain to your mother that you're leaving her for who-knows-how-long? "Well...mom...Red woke me up and told me he'd cry if I didn't come with him!"

"Wha-?! That's not true, idiot!" Red yells immediately. He thumbs my way while scoffing. "He practically begged me to let him come. He looked on the verge of suicide, so, y'know, I told him he could be my little cheerleader."

My left eye twitches, and I robotically turn to stare at my brother in disbelief.

"Your...cheerleader?"

"Uh-huh. You're the one who thought of the idea; I just went with it."

"You're a lying son of a-"

"Mom! He was about to call you a bitch!"

"Nuh-uh. I was going to say 'son of a lovely lady.'"

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not, asshole."

"Yes, you are, monkey fucker."

We stare at each other threateningly, and I'm almost about to lunge at him...but mom starts giggling. We reluctantly turn away from each other - I was going to really **hurt** him - and stare at our mother, who's flat out laughing now.

"Ahahaha...oh, boys will be boys," she muses, wiping a tear out of her eye. She smiles sadly at us, eyes shining in happiness and melancholy. "All boys grow up some day...so I guess it's time you two go on your journey. It's a way of growing up in this world, you could say."

Her smile grows ever so slightly, and a mischievous sparkle shows in her eyes. I shift uneasily as she stares at us, and Red sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"You know, in all of the years that I've raised you two...I've never stopped noticing how cute you two are," she starts. "It's amazingly cute how you two act like you don't love each other, but you're the closest brothers that I've seen. I'd kill to see you two swallow your pride and hug each other at least once."

**"M-MOM!"** Red's face gets red, and mine is burning up a bit, too. I don't know why, because brothers are obviously supposed to love each other, it's an unspoken rule, but...I...can't really explain our relationship. So I'll ignore it.

"I-I don't love Crimson," he grumbles, giving our giggling mom the stink eye. "I hate him."

"It's like he's telepathic, mom." I nod. "He took the words right outta my mouth."

"Yeah, yeah," she giggles, smiling happily. "...It's going to be a bit lonely without you two here...but I'm sure I'll manage. Professor Oak will happily keep me company, and Blue's sister is very, very nice!"

"Hey, mom...where's the breakfast?" I ask, looking around the kitchen. I forgot that I'm starving, and my throat desperately needs a liquid in it. Like, really.

She smirks. "Call it...Motherly Intuition...but I sort of knew that you would leave with Red, Crimson. So, what kind of mom would I be if I cooked breakfast for a son that'll leave straight after? A pushover mom, that's what."

I blink. "But, _mooooooom..._" I'm hungry, man!

"Go on, now. I'll miss you two terribly. Oh, and stay safe! I want you to call me **more** than once a month, alright? Oh, and change your underwear daily! I love both of you, and I always will, no matter what. Go live your dreams...and then tell me about it when you're finished, alright?"

**"Right!" **Red exclaims, determination in his eyes.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and practically pulls me towards the wooden door. We both smile as the door opens...

...And I officially step into the world of Pokemon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So...Idontevenknow. I don't even know what to say right now. If you have any questions, leave it in the form of a review and I'll reply as soon as I can. I got this idea from "Into the Pokeverse" by xSokox, so you should definitely read that one, too! **

**Uhh...I don't know what else to say. Please favorite, follow, and Reviews are Loved. Bye bii~!**


	2. Save File Two: Enter - Blue and Prof Oak

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter! I...did not edit. Too lazy. :P **

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

_Save File Two _

Pallet Town is a relatively small place.

Compared to other places.

In actuality, it's pretty freaking big! Unlike in the game, Red's house, Blue's house, and Professor Oak's lab aren't the only buildings in this town; there's probably fifty! There's about five shops spread around, and there's even a park where both kids and Pokemon can play. The air is super clear, and the grass is very green. It doesn't look like pollution has ever even _seen_ this town, much less touched it.

It's peaceful; it's **heavenly. **

"Hey, you're spacing out again," Red says in an exasperated tone. It snaps me out of my thoughts, and I give him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. Just thinkin'," I mumble, looking up at the sky. This place doesn't look like it's made from a game; it looks real. So beautifully **real.** "Hey, Red," I start, turning to look at him. "Haven't you ever realized how beautiful this town is?"

He looks at me with a thoughtful expression. "Well, yeah, of course. Living here for sixteen years...it'd be weird for me _not_ to notice how beautiful this place is. But..." He suddenly frowns. "...That's also why I want to leave so bad..."

"Because it's beautiful?" I tilt my head in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Not because it's beautiful, idiot. Because we've lived here for _sixteen years. _We haven't ever - not even **once** - gone to a different town. I'm bored of this peacefulness; there's no excitement at all. It's dull." His frown quickly turns into a grin as he suddenly runs up ahead, childishly jumping around. "But all that's going to change! I'm getting my Pokemon today and we're heading out on our adventure around the world! **Yahoo!"**

"Hey! Stop running!" I demand, but he ignores me completely and seems to go at a faster pace. "Damn it, Red...you're such a little kid!"

"Race ya to the old man's lab, Crimson!"

I cringe at his disrespectful nickname of Professor Oak, but I somehow find myself participating in this stupid race. I'm not running my hardest, though, and I'm sure Red isn't either. I end up catching up with him, and we both leisurely jog towards the old man's laboratory.

As I'm jogging, I continue looking around at the beautiful place, and I realize the game really doesn't do this place any justice whatsoever. And more of Crimson's memories continue popping into my mind, seeming to be leading me straight to Professor Oak's office.

Not that Red isn't leading the way for me.

Suddenly, a thought comes into my head. How...did I know how the town looked in the games..? It's because I remember playing the game! I don't know how...it's just so weird...and thinking about it gives me a real headache. So I won't.

In five minutes - walking would have taken ten - we make it to a big, white building. Behind the building is a ranch with plenty of weird looking creatures roaming around...and it actually takes a few seconds for me to realize that those _creatures_ are Pokemon.

You've seen fan-made pictures of Pokemon, right? Some of them have the creatures looking like flat-out monsters, while some of them have them looking like cute plush dolls. Well, it's basically a combination of both...because I can't think of anything else to say. It's so hard explaining how Pokemon look in real life. It really, really is. They're like weird animals. Mutated, even. Most of them aren't that ugly, though, so mutated was probably too strong a-

Wait. Why am I explaining this when I could be getting on with this adventure? Use your imagination if it's still not clear for you; I don't care anymore.

We walk into the building...to be greeted with a multitude of scientists doing dangerous-looking things with dangerous-looking objects and messing with dangerous-looking machines. I honestly can't tell what they're doing, but it'd be a complete lie to say I'm not interested. Red isn't, though, as he completely ignores the scientists and waltzes right in like he owns the place.

Childish grin on his face tells otherwise.

I walk up right behind him, and we near closer and closer to the back of the room. Another boy our age is standing there, hands in his pockets, and looking outright annoyed. He has spiky brown hair and a tan complexion, in comparison to our rather pale skin tone. He's wearing a leather zipped-up jacket and brown jeans with black tennis shoes.

Without even thinking about it, I automatically know who it is...and a bit of bitterness builds up in the pit of my stomach. I never liked Blue in the games. That arrogant asshole would always act like he's so much better than me, but he never seemed to get that I was _his_ superior because of all the times he lost to _me_. And now, actually looking at him with my own eyes, I really, really don't like this guy. Call it a gut instinct, but I'm sure he'll be just as conceited as he was in the games _and_ anime.

"Hey, Blue! Where's the professor?!" Red demands, practically yelling. For no reason. At all.

"Ah? Red?" He turns around to meet us, and then smirks like he won something. "Looks like I beat you here, of course. Although, gramps isn't here right now."

"Well, I would have beat _you_ here if Crimson didn't take so long getting ready! He acts like a girl in the mornings, I swear!" Red exclaims indignantly. I suck my teeth, narrowing my eyes at the insult.

"Red, y'know, some people actually take showers and brush their teeth in the morning. Just because you're apparently a boy, you aren't an exception to this rule," I retort. He ignores me, though, still talking to Blue.

"Anyway, where is the Professor? Shouldn't he be here, man..?" He whines.

Blue shrugs, triumphant smirk never leaving his face. "How should I know?"

"You're his grandson. You're getting a Pokemon from him today. How _shouldn't_ you know?" I deadpan.

He chuckles. "What are you doing here in the first place, Crimson? I'm pretty sure that gramps said Red and I are the only one's getting a Pokemon today." He shrugs. "Not saying I don't want you here...you're just unneeded, y'know?"

I match his smirk with my own, trying to squash down the anger at hearing his _cocky ass voice._ "I just decided to tag along, Blue. I hope it's not a problem for you...as if I'd care..."

"None at all."

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect."

"_Magnificent_."

We smirk threateningly at each other for a bit more...before turning away, not saying another word. In the back of my head, I have no idea why I thought of challenging Blue like that. I don't think I'd ever do that if I was in the real world. He's so..._annoying_, though.

Cocky grin.

Patronizing voice.

Condescending stance.

It's like he _wants_ to get beat up in a dark alley! And I'm kinda jealous of him, too. He probably wouldn't get jumped in an alley because I'm pretty sure he can fight, and, though I really don't want to admit it, he's...a little more handsome than me. Who knows how many girls he's got sneaking in his window at night? So..._annoying!_

Red looks back and forth at us in an uncaring way, hands in his pocket. Like we do this every single time we see each other, which I don't doubt for a second. I decide to ignore him and look around the lab some more - because I'm bored. What else do I do? My eyes settle on a small table beside us. Three Pokeballs - shining in the light - are sitting patiently on it.

I wonder...will Professor Oak let me get a Pokemon? I can guess that Red'll pick Charmander, and I'm pretty sure Blue is going to want Squirtle...so will he let me get Bulbasaur? When playing the games, picking your first Pokemon is so important that you literally spend minutes deciding which one you should pick. In real life, though, I can't care less which Pokemon I get. I just want one! It's _real life_ Pokemon!

After a few minutes of waiting, Red sucks his teeth, tapping his foot impatiently. "Man, that old man needs to hurry and get here... I wanna hurry and start my adventure!"

"It's Professor Oak to you, not 'old man!'" Blue snaps, but Red ignores him, deciding to just walk away.

"C'mon, Crimson! We're going to search for him!" Red exclaims, motioning for me to follow him out the door. The aids all give him annoyed looks, but he's oblivious to it, smiling mischievously. "C'mon! C'mon! Hurry it up, fatty!"

"Fatty?" I blink, ignoring all signals in my mind telling me not to go. "We have the same build, dumbass. And can't you keep it down? If we weren't leaving anyway, the aids would kick us out."

He sneers. "Those stuffy scientists can kiss my a-"

"Let's go!" And with that, I shove him out the door, walking out and closing it behind me.

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

About thirty minutes of searching later, and there's no sign of Professor Oak anywhere. We literally looked everywhere, and thirty minutes of running around is way harder than a few seconds of walking around a town with a population of two houses and a lab. Translation? This is harder, and much more aggravating, than the game.

Because Red doesn't seem like he's going to stop searching anytime soon - suggesting we just barge into people's houses and ask questions - I decide to hurry up and test something I've been dying to know.

Will events go exactly as the game, or will things be entirely different?

The best way to test this is to try and walk out of Pallet Town without a Pokemon. If the events are unchangeably the same, Prof. Oak will come running to stop us. If not...then...we go out into Route 1 without a Pokemon. I'd probably stop Red from going, though, and just suggest we head back to the lab.

If he's still not there, I think we'll have to do an Amber Alert. Missing professor, probably sixty years old...so-on and so-forth...

"Let's go see if he's out in Route 1, Red," I tell him. He looks at me like I have two heads.

"Are you retarded? You don't go out into the wild without a Pokemon; that's, like, common sense."

And breaking into people's houses isn't? Alright...

But seriously, though. That's...strange. It's probably because this Red is six years older than game Red, but this Red is smart enough to not go out into the wild...which means there's already something that's changed from the game...

How the Hell are we going to find Professor Oak, then?!

"Hey! You two! Red, shouldn't you be at my lab right now?!"

And speak of the devil...

We turn around to see an old man - which can walk surprisingly fast - in a white lab coat. That's...all you really need to know about him. He's an old man. A professor. In...a white lab coat. Am I supposed to study every single detail of him? Do you study every single detail of random old men that walk up to _you?_

"What?! Professor Oak, we were waiting for _you_ at the lab and _you_ weren't there!" Red cries out.

"Oh, really?" He asks. We both nod at the same time. He...laughs. Is he going senile? "Sorry, then. I had to leave the lab, so I figured you would wait for me there. C'mon, let's go get your Pokemon, Red..."

He starts walking away - surprisingly fast...again - and we both follow. He begins talking about random Pokemon facts that I block out. Red looks interested, though. I'm more concerned about something else. I always wondered...why was Professor Oak gone in the games? Was there something that important for him to do?

It'd be dumb for me to not ask.

"Professor Oak. Why were you gone?"

"Huh? Oh, well, there was supposed to be another person - a girl - going on a journey with Red and Blue. But she suddenly called me to her house, and...for reasons I can't give out, she decided not to become a Pokemon Trainer after all."

...Oh, shit. Is that girl supposed to be Green? Why is she not coming? Did something happen to her..?

...Is it somehow my fault..?

Red hums. "That kinda sucks."

"It's okay! Don't look so down, you two!" Professor Oak reassures. "Things like this happen all the time. It's no big deal, really. Although...the Pokemon that she was going to pick...I wonder what it'll do now..?"

Something tells me to use this chance to ask for a Pokemon and become a trainer with Red and Blue. Isn't that, like, everyone's dream at some point? Well, it's not just a dream anymore, it can become a reality...and I'm not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"A-Ah! About that, Professor Oak!" I start, stammering slightly. Red gives me a strange look while the professor just looks at me from the corner of his eye. "U-Uh, well...I-I was wondering if I could get a Pokemon, too, and go on a journey with my brother..."

...The slightly senile old man just smiles.

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" Blue exclaims, narrowing his eyes at his grandpa. Professor Oak looks confused.

"Blue? Let me think..." He trails off, looking off into the distance. Is...he alright? "Oh! That's right! I told you to come. Just wait."

Did he forget that..? Never mind. This old man has Alzheimer's or something. And it's taking a lot of willpower to not burst out and say it.

Professor Oak stops his crazy old man laugh and directs his attention to Red and I. I'm deadpanning while Red is trembling in excitement. "Here, Red, Crimson. There are three Pokemon here." He motions towards the table beside us with three red and white Pokeballs sitting patiently. "Haha! When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon Trainer! But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on. Choose."

Blue almost gapes. I can tell. "Hey, gramps?! What about me?!"

"Be patient, Blue. You're next."

Red instantly dashes over to the table, staring at the capsules in astoundment. I grin at Blue in victory - inwardly laughing at his annoyed expression - before walking over beside Red. If I wanted, I can get Charmander right now...or maybe even Squirtle...heck, I can get _anything_ because I get to pick first!

"I've been thinking long and hard about this," Red starts. "And I've decided that I'll pick Charmander!" He bends down and grabs the Pokeball on the far right, grinning madly.

"Ah! Charmander is your choice." Professor Oak nods professionally. "You should raise it patiently. So, Red, you're claiming the Fire Pokemon Charmander?"

**"Yep!"**

...Alright. I'm fine with that. He can have Charmander. I don't care. I just want one-

"Then I'm taking Squirtle!"

**"Son of a bitch!"**

I glare at Blue as he smirks arrogantly, holding up Squirtle's Pokeball in victory. Professor Oak laughs pleasantly - _crazy old man_ - while Red just stares amorously at his new Pokemon. I grind my teeth, pointing at him in fury.

"I was supposed to get that one! It wasn't your turn!"

"Finders keepers. Losers weepers"

"That doesn't even make any sense in this situation!"

"Oh well. I picked it out first, so it's mine." He twirls it on his pointer finger. "You should've been faster, Crimson."

**"DON'T SAY MY NAME, YOU BASTARD!"**

I turn away from him, huffing. That stupid _jerk!_ That _bastard!_ How dare he just take Squirtle when it was **obvious** I wanted him? I hate him. I _hate_ him. I **hate** him! All that bullshit about just wanting a Pokemon was just that - **bullshit**. I don't want _Bulbasaur_. Who chooses _Bulbasaur_ over Squirtle and Charmander?

Suddenly, a familiar arm is propped over my shoulders. I turn my head to meet Red's grinning face.

"Aww? Did you want Squirtle that bad, Crimson?" He snickers. I glare at him. "Don't worry. Bulbasaur is a perfect match for someone like you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"He's saying you're both lame," Blue chimes in. Red nods, smiling as if he hadn't just called me uncool.

I turn away from both of them, shoving my brother away from me. "Fuck both of you."

Red and Blue both have the same reaction. "I know I'm sexy, but-"

"Now, now. That's enough. All three of you," Professor Oak says, frowning disapprovingly. "Blue, you know it wasn't your turn."

"_Well_," Blue stretches the word, yawning like he's hot stuff. "He shouldn't have been here in the first place. I don't see why he got to pick before me. If anything, _I_ should have picked first, because _I_ was the first one here."

"It's too late now," Red says immediately, clutching the Pokeball in his hand. He turns to me, giving me a threatening stare. "Stop whining, Crimson. It doesn't look good on you. Just pick Bulbasaur so we can get out of here."

He's probably just scared that Blue will want Charmander, and then he'll have to give it up. Idiot.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't even care." I grab Bulbasaur's Pokeball and pocket it, glancing at the miniature version of the grass type trapped in the ball before doing so. So _that's_ how they know which Pokemon is which. I've always wondered that.

"I see! Bulbasaur is your choice! It's very easy to raise!" Professor Oak informs, happily smiling again. "So, Crimson. You want to go with the Grass Pokemon Bulbasaur?"

"No," I drawl immediately, ignoring Red and Blue snickering behind me. "But it's the only one left, so I have no choice."

"It's a very good choice," Professor Oak remarks, as if I didn't just diss one of his Pokemon that he's so generously letting me have.

...

Maybe I'm exaggerating about all of this..?

"Before you three head off into the world, you guys need to register as a legal Pokemon Trainer."

"Huh? A legal trainer?" This is news to me.

Professor Oak looks shocked that I don't know. "Of course! You don't think people can walk around willy-nilly training and battling their Pokemon as they please, do you?"

Blue snorts. "This isn't a game, y'know." You'll wish it was after I get done beating your-

"...Back in my day, trainers could leave their homes and train their Pokemon at the tender age of ten. That was disastrous, of course. Kids never coming back home...getting killed by viscous Pokemon...it was a catastrophe, those times. I was one of the lucky ones to survive, thankfully," Professor Oak tells us, smiling solemnly. "A new law was set _years_ ago that prohibited anyone under the age of sixteen to go out by themselves and train Pokemon. Kids could still get Pokemon as presents and train them inside of their towns...but adventuring out with that Pokemon was a big no-no. Too unsafe. It kind of still is, if you think about it...some Pokemon are just too dangerous..."

A few of Professor Oak's aids walks up and gives us a pamphlet. My face is grim in thought as I take it. This...isn't...right.

"Read that before walking over to one of my assistants at the far right side of the room. They'll take your picture and hand you your license a few moments later," the old man explains. "You'll get your Pokemon Gear at the far left side. After that, well, it's all up to you what you do, then."

I swiftly look down at the pamphlet, knowing this was not in the games _or_ anime. Or manga! Something's wrong. This...isn't right.

**Pokemon Laws**

**PokeLaw One: Nobody age 15 and under is allowed to adventure through the Kanto Region with a Pokemon. Perpetrators will be jailed for a week or until guardians come and pick said person up. That will be the first warning. If you get three warnings, you will be trialed and given a suitable punishment.**

**PokeLaw Two: Stealing another person's Pokemon is illegal. Considering how extreme the situation is, you will be punished appropriately. **

**PokeLaw Three: Abusing or killing a Pokemon will not be tolerated in the slightest. If it happens during a Pokemon Battle, the dead Pokemon's Trainer will be compensated and the other Trainer will be severely fined. Abusing a Pokemon will result in the Pokemon being forcibly released and the Trainer being jailed. Murdering a Pokemon, considering the situation, can result in prison time or the Death Penalty. **

**PokeLaw Four: Attacking a person with a Pokemon is illegal. Considering the circumstances, though, the punishment will be varied. **

**PokeLaw Five: Stealing a Gym Badge is illegal. Doing so can result in whatever punishment the Gym Leader ushers. **

**PokeLaw Six: You cannot challenge the Elite Four without having eight Gym Badges. Sneaking in can result in whatever punishment the Elite Four ushers. **

**PokeLaw Seven: Stealing from the Pokemon Marts - or PokeMarts - is illegal. Perpetrators will be jailed depending on the circumstances. **

**PokeLaw Eight: Destroying property with a Pokemon - or during a Pokemon Battle - will result in whatever punishment the land owner ushers. **

**PokeLaw Nine: Pokemon Trainers must use no more than six Pokemon at a time during a Pokemon Battle. Trainers that don't follow this rule will have their Pokemon license suspended.**

I close my eyes, hands trembling. For some reason, I feel a headache coming on. This...is too surreal. Realistic, yes. Probably even necessary - but too, _too_ surreal. These laws are **not** in the games. These laws are **not** in the anime. These laws are **not** in the manga.

...This isn't the game, anime, or manga, though...

...This is the _real world._

I close the pamphlet and put a hand over my head, trying to calm myself down. Professor Oak's story was grim, too. That didn't happen in the games. That didn't happen in the anime. That didn't happen in the manga. Pokemon is **not** supposed to be grim. Pokemon is **not** supposed to have kids being _killed_ by Pokemon.

...Oh, shit...I'm feeling faint...

Whatever the case, I'll just have to abide by these laws and be cautious. It's not like I'm going to steal or kill Pokemon. I'd never. I'm not worried about the content of the laws in the slightest. I'm just worried that they have to make laws like these in the first place...that people did these things to make it a law...

I'm just worried that being in this seemingly pure world...won't be as simple and easy as I thought...

By the time I'm finished freaking out, Blue's already getting his picture taken for his Pokemon license - stating that he can adventure through the region while training and battling Pokemon. Red's still reading, face scrunched up in either anger or confusion. I decide to walk over to get this _"Pokemon Gear"_ or whatever while Blue's taking his picture, doing some sort of annoying pose.

A waterproof watch.

A belt to carry my Pokeballs with.

A bigger and more durable backpack than the one I have on.

Pokemon Food.

And a Pokemon Handbook.

That's the "Pokemon Gear." Or whatever. I'm grateful, though. Professor Oak seems to be way more worried about us than in the game. Probably because the world is way more dangerous than the game.

After grabbing all of my stuff, I head over to get my Pokemon License. I wait for Red to get his picture done first, and then I take mine. I just go for a small smirk, because I'm not as too into this as Blue was, and I do care how I look unlike Red. After taking the picture, I'm asked to fill out a few forms. Some forms asking for information about me (birthday, , ethnicity, etc...), and some legal forms stating that if I get hurt or die, it's not Professor Oak's fault. That's also unnerving...but I ignore it and fill it out to the best of my abilities.

After I'm completely done with everything, I decide to sit down in the waiting room at the front of the building to wait for Red. As I predicted, Blue's already sitting down and waiting, arrogant smirk on his face. I scowl at him and sit as far away as I can from, waiting for my brother to hurry up so we can go.

...After minutes of waiting, Red walks up to us, Pokemon Belt on his waist and a new backpack to replace the other one.

"Alright! Finally! Man, that took forever, right, Crimson?"

"I think you're the reason why," I answer calmly, getting up from the chair and stretching. "Were the words in the pamphlet too big for you, Red?"

"Ah, shut up," he deadpans. He then gets super excited again. "Alright! Let's go on our adventure!"

"Wait, Red. Let's check out our Pokemon," Blue challenges calmly, getting up from his chair. So _that's_ why he was waiting... "Come on, I'll take you on."

Red just blinks...before nodding energetically. I sigh, sitting back down in the chair.

I should've known we couldn't avoid a rival battle. Real life or not, Blue's ego needs to be as bloated as possible, I guess.

They walk outside - me following - as to not damage anything in the lab, and stand a few feet across from each other. I stand in the middle, somehow becoming the unspoken referee. Professor Oak walks out of his lab, too, trying to see what's going on out here.

"Alright then," Blue starts, taking out his Pokeball. He strikes an annoying pose before pressing the button in the middle of the capsule, a red energy-like thing coming from it. "Out, Squirtle!"

A light blue turtle appears out of the red light. It's hard to explain how it looks...but maybe mutated was the right word..? It let's out some sort of strangled cry before taking on a battle stance, already ready to battle.

"Go, Charmander!" Red exclaims, hardly containing his excitement at having a Pokemon Battle. Heck, it's getting even harder for me to keep up my uncaring facade. It's _real life_ Pokemon. The red lizard-like Pokemon growls a bit before also taking on a battle stance, flame on it's tail blazing unrealistically so.

Professor Oak uses this chance to speak, standing beside me. "Oh, for Pete's sake. So pushy as always..." He clears his throat, gaining both of their attention. "Red. You've never had a Pokemon Battle before, correct? A Pokemon Battle is when Trainers pit their Pokemon against each other. The Trainer that makes the other Trainer's Pokemon faint wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. You should take notes, Crimson. Red, try battling and see for yourself."

"Don't even bother trying to teach him, gramps. There's no way he'll beat me," Blue states, pointing at Red's Charmander. "I'll make this quick. Squirtle, Tackle!"

Squirtle runs up and trucks Charmander a few feet back. The lizard cries out in protest, falling to the ground, but gets right back up and growls threateningly.

"You okay, Charmander?" Red asks, voice deep. The Pokemon nods in response. "Alright...then..."

"Inflicting damage on the foe is the key to any battle," Professor Oak explains. "Order your Pokemon to fight back before Blue does."

"**Right!** Charmander, use, uhh..."

"Charmander knows Scratch and Growl, Red," I deadpan. I remember _that_ from the games.

"You're going too slow and you're wasting my time!" Blue exclaims, pointing at Charmander once again. "Tackle, once again!"

Squirtle quickly runs up and slams against Charmander again, knocking the Pokemon away again. I see it's tail flicker a bit, before it slowly gets back up, glaring. Red stomps childishly.

"Aw, come on! You can't go twice! I was just about to attack!" Red yells. "Scratch it's face off, Charmander!"

Charmander rushes up towards Squirtle and slashes with it's little baby claws.

"Dodge it."

Squirtle quickly sidesteps, a twisted and sorta creepy grin on it's face. Charmander and Red both looks alarmed, but Blue is far from done.

"Finish it with one more Tackle."

Before Charmander can react, Squirtle actually tackles the lizard to the ground, instead of just trucking it. Charmander squeals in pain - which actually has me cringing - being hurt by the blow and then having Squirtle's weight on him. I notice that Charmander's flaming tail is a lot smaller than it was when it first came out.

"The battle's over," I announce loudly, trying to drown out Charmander's moans of pain. When playing the game, I don't think anything when one of my Pokemon loses. Just irritation. But now...it really hurts to see Red's Charmander getting dominated like that. "Blue won. Red, you lost."

"Lost? I don't lose! _What're you talking about, Crimson?!_" Red screams at me, anger in his voice. I simply repeat myself, matching his glare with my own. "That's not true, though! Charmander isn't unconscious, so it can still fight!"

"Red. It's very, very awful when Trainers fight until their Pokemon is unconscious. Good Trainers understand when they lose, and return their Pokemon before it ends up dying," Professor Oak explains gently, smiling warmly. "You lost, Red; and it's alright. Your Charmander's flame is about to go out, and when that happens it dies. It's not your fault, really. Blue's had years to help me raise the Pokemon in my backyard. He just has more experience."

"Don't try to save his feelings by saying that stuff, gramps," Blue remarks, smirking as he returns his Squirtle into it's Pokeball. It's weird. That red energy-like thing came out and engulfed the turtle into the ball...before disappearing. "I'm better than you, Red - it's not really unbelievable. Stop gaping like a Magikarp."

Red's gaping face is replaced with anger. "**Shut up**, Bl-"

"Return your Pokemon, Red," I interrupt, wanting to see a fight, but not with Professor Oak right there, y'know? I also don't like looking at Charmander's fallen state. He turns to me questioningly - with a bit of anger - but I just shake my head.

"...Whatever," he mumbles, returning his Charmander into it's Pokeball. He turns back to me, bored look in his eyes with a spark of irritation. "...C'mon, Crimson. Let's get out of this town...now."

Professor Oak walks up to us, placing a hand on Red's shoulder. "Now don't be so hasty, you two. Red, you should heal up your Charmander in my healing machine," he says, smiling grandfatherly. He looks up at his arrogant grandson, who's still grinning like he's won the lottery. "And you shouldn't be so self-centered, Blue..."

"Yeah, yeah." Blue waves him off, slightly snickering. "I don't have time to stay here with the Loser Twins." ...Bitch? "I'm off to Route 1 to train my Pokemon and toughen them up. Red! Crimson! Gramps! _Smell ya later!_"

Oh, no...I hated when he said that in the games - and I still do!

With a sickening laugh, he turns around and walks off, hands in his pocket, like he's _the boss._ I want nothing more than to run up and punch him in the back of the head, but that won't look good in front of Professor Oak...

...Maybe later.

As Red and I walk into the old man's lab, let him place Red's Pokeball in some sort of high-tech healing machine, and sit down in the waiting room...my mind can't help but drift back to the PokeLaws and how..._realistic_ this all is. And I'm not even panicking as I should be. Maybe the shock hasn't fully set in?

I'm in the Pokemon Universe...

I'm in the Pokemon Universe..

I'm in the _Pokemon Universe._

Red looks utterly defeated, _humiliated_, **angry**...and he pays me no mind whatsoever as he stares at the wall. I just look at him...before turning away, sighing in anxiousness. After this, we're going to be in Route 1 - _no_. We're going to be in the _wild_. I can't keep looking at this world like some kiddy game...

This is real. So utterly real. And I'm stuck here until I find a way _out_. It's not my first priority - as I don't even know what's waiting for me back in the real world - but it's one of them.

...I look at my brother's pouting face once more before turning away again, placing a hand in my messy black hair. Something I do when irritated or stressed out, I believe. Well, I _am_ stressed out. Because one of the nine PokeLaws is stuck in my head...especially the last sentence. The last _two words._

_PokeLaw Three: Abusing or killing a Pokemon will not be tolerated in the slightest. If it happens during a Pokemon Battle, the dead Pokemon's Trainer will be compensated and the other Trainer will be severely fined. Abusing a Pokemon will result in the Pokemon being forcibly released and the Trainer being jailed. Murdering a Pokemon, considering the situation, can result in prison time or the Death Penalty. _

In the supposedly safe, kid-friendly Pokemon World...that's pretty unnerving...don't you think?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Gah! The end of this chapter was so rushed that it's pitiful. I...don't even want to upload it...but I will, because that's how I role - always on the dangerous side. ^_^¦¦¦ I hope you liked it, even though I particularly think I could've done way better. Please favorite and follow...and reviews are **_**loved!**_


	3. Save File Three: Road To Viridian City

**Pokemon Crimson **

_Save File Three _

"Charmander, Scratch!"

The orange lizard rushes up and claws at the Rattata, making the purple rat cry out in pain before fainting. I always wince or cringe when a Pokemon cries out like that - examples being Charmander and the countless Rattata that Red continues to beat. This one is no different; I have to forcibly look away to hide my discomfort and slight disgust. It's like having _dogs_ fight each other...but not as bad, I guess...

Red doesn't seem to care in the slightest for the fallen opponent, though, as he cheers for his Pokemon's victory. It's a little irritating how he can't feel anything when seeing the Rattata hurt, but I guess I can understand his thinking...it did attack _us_. The Pokemon Handbook tells us that Rattata will fight new trainers and try to steal their items. I don't want that. Red doesn't want that. So, he simply takes 'em out. And it's not like we're _killing_ them. Still, though...

"C'mon, Charmander. These guys don't seem to be letting up, so walk with us from now on, alright?" Red commands, petting Charmander on the head. It cries out happily, blowing out a little fire through it's nose. A thought hits me.

"Red," I call out, walking up to them. "Tell Charmander to use Ember."

He gives me a confused look. "Eh? Ember? What's that..?"

"It's a move that Charmander can learn...I think. Go on. Try it."

He shrugs, turning back to his Pokemon. "Sure... Charmander, use Ember." The fire lizard nods and turns away from us. With an inhaled breath, it shoots out small fireball-like flames to the ground that extinguish by themselves after a few seconds. The only indication that it was there at all being the small patch of burnt grass.

My brother looks completely felicitous at this. "That's **AWESOME!** That'll be extremely effective against Blue, won't it, Crimson? Won't it?"

I simply nod, albeit a little proud at myself for remembering a bit of Charmander's moveset. I'm so wise. Ah, wait, did he say _Blue? _That...reminds me...

After Red lost to Blue in the Pokemon Battle and had to heal up his Charmander, my brother demanded a battle from me. _To redeem my self-esteem_, he proclaimed. To make a long story short, we tried to battle but couldn't...because Bulbasaur refused to listen to me.

It's like...it completely _ignored_ me! That **stupid** Pokemon ignored _me!_ And, even though I was ticked off, I didn't want Red's Charmander to hurt it...so I returned it inside of it's Pokeball and begrudgingly headed off to Route One.

Route One...is like a plains/countryside. The grass is as green as Pallet Town, if not greener...and not a single cloud floated in the sky - a peaceful scene. There's lots and lots of space to battle, camp for the night, or just play in the grass and roll down the hills. Trees sit in random places - not too many yet not not enough - and small bushes filled with berries are scattered around evenly. Rattata will come in or out of the bushes while a Pidgey or two will perch atop a tree. Surprisingly enough, Red and I are the only trainers on this road...however long this dirt road may be.

My brother has probably defeated ten Rattata at this point, and we've been walking this path for an _hour_ now. Yet, even though it should have _been_ learned the move, Charmander _just_ learned Ember. Pokemon must not gain experience as quick and easily as the games make it out to be.

Suddenly, Red gasps while Charmander cries out eagerly. I stop fiddling with my watch - _it's 3:00 PM_ - and look up...to see a small brown bird in our way. A Pidgey.

"Alright, Charmander! You know what to do!" Red points straight at the Pidgey - who's minding it's own business, mind you. It's just pecking absently at the dirt without a care in the world...

"...I don't think you should battle it," I speak up before he can call out a move. He looks at me in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because it's just minding it's own business," I answer. "Let's just beat Pokemon that attack _us_, alright? It shouldn't be the other way around."

He scoffs, turning away from me as not to lose sight of the Pidgey. "_As if_ I'd do that. We need to learn how to be on the offensive, too, if we're going to beat Blue. Your idea is stupid." He then snorts. "When did you become such a priss, Crimson?"

I furrow my brows and say this with as much malice as I can muster: "Probably the same time you became a self-centered bastard."

He spins back towards me, leaving the wild Pokemon unattended for the time being. "What?!"

"How can you not care about the wild Pokemon you knock unconscious? I don't even think you care about Charmander - _your own Pokemon!"_

"I _do_ care about Charmander! And I _do_ care about the ones we fight! I'm not _killing_ them, so what's your problem?!" He yells at me, anger reverberating off his voice. He takes a step forward, glaring. "At least my Charmander listens to me! How can you be a Pokemon Trainer without your Pokemon obeying you?"

"How can you be a Pokemon Trainer without strong Pokemon?" I counter, taking a step up. "You were completely useless against Blue! Without me here, actually, who knows what would happen to you?"

His face reddens. "I-I don't need you here!"

"Says the big, bad Red." I roll my eyes. "But actually, he's very, very scared of adventuring alone. Why else would he beg his more mature, awesome brother to come along?"

_"Shut up!" _He screams, swiftly turning away from me. Pidgey's surprisingly still standing there, but now it's just watching us. My brother mumbles something under his breath before shaking his head and pointing at the bird Pokemon. "Charmander, use Ember!"

The red lizard that was inattentively watching us argue suddenly jumps into battle mode and spits out three fireballs at the Pidgey. The bird tries to fly away at the last second, but not fast enough, and two out of the three fireballs hit it head-on. It falls back to the ground, crying in pain, before slowly getting back up and staring Charmander down. With a flap of it's wings, the bird blows a gust of wind at us, which is more like a _mini tornado._

_"Aaaahhhh!"_ Red and I both scream, and even Charmander makes a sort of strangled cry. We're thrown into the air by the strong gust of wind, Red desperately holding on to his hat while I'm trying to fathom this. What level _is_ this Pidgey?!

It has Gust, a move Pidgey in Route One should _not_ have. It's apparently a super-charged version of Gust; it's big enough to hit Charmander _and_ us. And it can apparently send two teenage boys flying. I don't even want to know what else this thing can do. I just hope Red's not dumb enough to still want to battle it.

After the whirlwind subsides, I fall painfully to the ground. And then I'm met with more pain as Red lands awkwardly on top of me. We both give each other an annoyed look before we untangle and get up, trying to find that dangerous Pidgey.

"Up there!" Red exclaims, pointing up. I look in the direction of his finger to see the light brown bird flying in circles around us, cawing unnecessarily loud. An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. "Charmander," my brother continues. "Use Ember again!"

Charmander does as asked of him - he's pretty shaken up by the Gust attack but overall fine - and spits fire in the air. The attack misses, as I expected, but Red demands for more. Charmander continues to spit fireball after fireball after fireball until the lizard's literally panting...but one of the balls of fire hits the Pidgey head-on!

Pidgey cries in shock and pain as it comes spinning painfully to the ground, letting out another cry of protest. Red and Charmander cheer for their victory, but I continue staring at the Pidgey. There's...something wrong. It's on the ground, cawing really, really loud, and...

My heart stops.

It's on fire.

It's _still_ on fire.

"R-Red, look! The Pidgey is on fire!" I shout, rushing over to the bird Pokemon. My brother stops cheering, but he doesn't move at all. I quickly take off my red jacket and - unsure of how to really do this - start patting down on the flaming Pidgey. It's still cawing annoyingly loud, but after a few seconds, the flame subsides and a small burn is on it's right wing.

_...Pidgey, _I think sadly, watching as the bird slowly hobbles to it's feet..._still fucking screaming._ It's over now! Shut the Hell up!

"C-Crimson," Red stammers behind me, sounding really surprised. I turn around to give the bastard a piece of my mind...when I see the terrified look on his face. I turn back around to see what he's looking at...

And my heart stops again.

A hoard of Pidgey - about _fifty to one hundred!_ - are flying in the air above us, all of them cawing loudly. Just like-

Ah.

_Aahh_.

I turn to look at the Pidgey I just saved...to see it's just staring at me. Right after calling this fucking army, it just wants to _stare_ at me?! **GAH!**

The first Pidgey in the hoard soars down and whizzes right past me. It would've hit my shoulder if I didn't move out the way in time. The wind rushes past me, a bitter cold, making me swiftly put my jacket back on.

And that's when things get catastrophic.

All of the Pidgey start swooping down and either hit us with their bodies or painfully peck us. It _hurts!_ The pecking is close to drawing blood, and they fly so fast that if they hit us we'll probably get knocked on the ground and it'll be over for us. Not to mention they don't smell so peachy...

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Red and I scream, running for our lives. It doesn't seem like running away is helping, though. These birds just keep on pecking and _pecking_ and slamming and _slamming_ that..._damn it_ - it _**hurts!**_ It hurts. It _hurts!_ It really, really **hurts!**

We continue running past bushes, trees, Rattata, and anything else that stands in our way. After a while, the hoard finally starts to slow down - so the constant stab of their sharp beaks are gone - but they're still close behind. So we continue running and running and running, bloodthirsty birds cawing behind us, warning that if we stop...we **die**.

I don't know how long we continue running; I just know that we _do_ continue running. We run and run and _run_ and _run_...until we just can't run anymore. Until I feel my heart is about to burst out of my chest. Sweat rolls down the sides of my face as I pant heavily, throat dry, stomach cramping. I still haven't had anything to eat since I got here...

And then we jump in a random lake.

Seconds later, we both nervously peak our heads out of the surface, looking around for any signs of Pidgey. Thankfully, they all seem to have split up in different directions around the Route. That's good enough. If they're still looking for us, I'm sure Red's Charmander can handle one of them at a time. And I definitely won't be saving them if they catch on fire - _believe it._

I start getting out of the water - not because it's cold, but because I hate walking around in wet clothes - and my idiotic brother follows me. When I'm out, I check my waterproof watch to see the time...

_3:30 PM._

We've been running from those psychotic Pidgey for _thirty minutes?!_ That's...crazy. I must have insane endurance to be able to run for that long! Even though my heart can probably stop any minute now...and I'm breathing so hard that most of my breath is gone. Ah, but overall, that means we've been in Route One for an hour and thirty minutes now...and we still haven't made it to Viridian City, yet? How long is this Route?!

I swallow all these questions down my throat as I kneel down and open my backpack. It's a good thing I tossed it on the ground before I dived in the river...

Ignoring whatever Red is doing, I grab some spare clothes; a black t-shirt, blue jeans, some underwear, and white socks. My jacket is wet, too, but I don't have an extra one of those, and I can handle wearing a wet jacket. I don't even _have_ to wear it; it's not cold at all out here. And even though I'm not really dry, I can handle that as long as I have dry clothes.

Really, it's **Hell** walking around in wet clothes. The only thing more tortuous is _sitting_ in wet ones.

After quickly changing behind a random tree and dumping my wet clothes in my bag, I look up to see whatever Red's doing. And he's eating chips.

...

_He's eating fucking chips!_

Noticing my glare, he looks up and smiles. "Hey, Crimson," he says in that cheerful voice of his. "Want some chips?"

"You're stupid," I grumble, stomping over and snatching the chips from his hands. _Poki's_ is the name of them. Supposedly spicy. "I knew it was a bad idea to attack that Pidgey." I grab one of the chips inside the bag - a fully red Pokeball shaped item - and toss it in my mouth. It's...good. Spicy, but _good_.

He grins sheepishly. "Yeah...I guess I should've listened to you, huh?" The small cuts on his face from the Pidgey attack gives him a sort of mischievous look.

I nod, popping more chips in my mouth. "Uh-huh. You should always listen to your more mature, awesome brother." I just hope I'm not too heavily scarred from that attack, though. I _need_ my body to continue looking perfect.

...Does that make me a narcissist?

His grin turns into something a bit _more_ mischievous. "I'm way cooler than you," he argues. "And I'm more mature in many, many wa-"

"_IS THERE AN OFF SWITCH FOR YOU?!_"

He laughs while I angrily pop more chips in my mouth. Stupid perverted-

**Wait**.

...Charmander...

"Where's Charmander?!" I ask, worried. Did Red just run and leave him behind? No doubt he'd get _destroyed_ by those Pidgey.

Red tilts his head in a confused manner. "Charmander..? I returned him in his Pokeball right before we started running. Don't get so worked up."

I slowly nod. "Ah...okay." That's...relieving. I think I need to stop doubting my brother. He can't be that bad a person if he's the main character in a video game.

We continue talking and sharing the bag of chips. Maybe it's because he's my brother, or maybe it's something else entirely, but my anger at him for attacking that Pidgey slowly but surely disappears. It's...pretty hard for me to stay mad at that idiot.

...It's probably because I finally have something in my stomach, so I'm involuntarily in a better mood. Yeah. That has to be it.

Anyway, after finishing the chips, we share a bottle of water and he feeds Charmander. The water _really_ helps my dry throat. Why didn't I think of eating the snacks earlier? It's probably because my mind was clouded by the lack of food - ironically - and I was pretty preoccupied with the prospect of being in the Pokemon Universe.

...I decide to not feed Bulbasaur until he actually _does something_, so I'm going to try and have him fight a wild Rattata later_. _If he doesn't listen, well, no food for him. As simple as that. I still don't know why that stupid plant won't listen to me, but I'll solve that problem pretty soon - believe it.

"Alright, Crimson! It's about time we head on!" Red shouts, fist pumping the air. I sweatdrop at his determination and put on my jacket - it's dry now - and backpack. The time is now 4:00 PM. That means we've been eating and talking for thirty minutes. Overall, we've been in Route One for two hours.

We walk back on the dirt path and continue our trek to Viridian City.

"How much longer do you think we have, Red?" I ask, voice a lot more chipper than before. I was _hungry_, man. That food was the best thing a person could have done for me. "We've been on this route for about two hours. How much longer do you think we'll be walking?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. I would say something like '_the longer we have, the more I can train Charmander_,' but I've trained him enough today. I'd like to get to the next town already...but I do want to camp out in the wild for once!"

"Yeah." I agree, nodding. "We have more than enough snacks to last the night, and there's tons of space, too! Let's do it!"

He grins, nodding energetically. "Are you alright, Crimson? You seem a bit more cheerful than earlier."

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just hungry - that's all."

Suddenly, a wild Rattata appears, crying threateningly at us. Red instinctively grabs Charmander's Pokeball.

"Stop," I mumble, grabbing my own Pokeball. Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "I'll take care of this one."

"Really?" He asks. I nod. "But...your Bulbasaur-"

"I'll fix that right now!" I exclaim, opening the Pokeball and releasing Bulbasaur in a bright red light.

He looks a little puzzled at first, but when his eyes land on me, he snarls. I prevent myself from glaring - as that'd just make it worse - and smile.

"Hi, little guy," I begin. "I don't know why you're mad at me, but if we can start over, I'd really appreciate that." I smile my most charming smile, closing my eyes in the process, picturing sparkles around my face.

…

…

…

Nothing's happening.

I slowly open my eyes...to see Bulbasaur and Rattata fighting it out, completely ignoring me. Even Red looks more into the fight than my Pokemon-charming skills.

...I calmly inhale...

"BULBASAUR! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME TO GIVE YOU A COMMAND!" I scream, waving my arms around.

A thought hits me. What if I compliment him while scolding him? That way, he'll know not to do it again while also not getting mad at me. Right?

"I...I like your determination, though, Bulbasaur," I continue, choosing my words carefully. "But, we'd continue to grow as friends and teammates if you listen to me. So, could you wait for me to coordinate your actions, Bulbasaur-?"

"He's ignoring you."

"I KNOW THAT, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I yell, swinging my arms around wildly, trying to punch my brother in the head. He simply laughs at my homicidal attempts, dodging every strike. I stop after a while, panting, before turning back to Bulbasaur and Rattata.

The green dinosaur-looking Pokemon has successfully knocked out the Rattata, and is now standing smugly over his fallen opponent. Red cheers for my Pokemon's victory while I just facepalm. This...isn't going to be as easy as I thought…

Red, Bulbasaur, and I continue walking in search of Viridian City. We agree that if we don't get to the city before the sun sets, we'll camp out in Route One. If we do make it, however, we'll stay in the Pokemon Center - where they surprisingly let Pokemon Trainers stay for the night.

Instead of Charmander, Bulbasaur is the one fighting and beating the Rattata to unconsciousness now. Sadly, no matter what I try to do or say, it won't listen to me at all. The most it does to me is snarl or cry out angrily. Red snickers every time it does that, while it takes a bit of willpower for me not to yell at that stupid plant. I mean, why does it hate _me? _What have _I_ done to it? Someone please tell me, I'd love to know.

After Bulbasaur's eighth battle with a Rattata, it learns Leech Seed. Red comments on how fast it's growing, and I just snort. Why should I be happy? It doesn't even act like _my _Pokemon. Nonetheless, I fake a smile and congratulate it, and though it stares at me a bit longer than usual, it still doesn't listen to me when we fight the ninth Rattata. On the twelfth fight, this time with a Pidgey (much to me and Red's horror), it wins and learns Vine Whip. I congratulate it again, this time with a half-real smile...and it sorta blushes before crying angrily at me as usual.

...Is this what you call _'Progress?'_

Of course, battling weak Rattata isn't the only thing we do. We actually see two people walking through the route. A man with free potions to give out and - surprisingly - a Pokemon Ranger! The man gives both Red and I a spray bottle that apparently heals your injured Pokemon, while the Pokemon Ranger tells us all the dangers of travelling and goes over the PokeLaws with us.

...Red and I also take another break after a few more hours of walking. We eat more chips and drink more water, while also feeding Charmander and - this time - Bulbasaur. Charmander just looks happy to be fed, but Bulbasaur looks at me with a sour face before reluctantly eating the brown Pokemon Food.

My brother and I wrestle on the ground after eating, too...but not for fun - trust me. He may have been laughing through most of it, but I was seriously trying to hurt him. It is _not_ alright to snicker about Bulbasaur's obvious resentment towards me. It's _not_. Though, and this is totally embarrassing, it was a little fun when we both accidentally rolled down a big hill.

At 9:00 PM, the sun fully sets and the moon is illuminating the route in a dim - but seeable - light. Hundreds and hundreds of stars light up the night sky, twinkling beautifully. Sounds of Pidgey and Rattata echo throughout Route One, giving a peaceful yet strangely mystifying aura.

To put it simply, Route One during the night is stunning.

"Let's stop here," Red says, voice just above a whisper. Like talking any louder would ruin the peace. It probably would, though. "I'm getting kinda tired, so let's camp out in Route One tonight."

"Alright." I nod. We both stop walking and look around for a suitable spot. To be honest, everything looks perfect to me - the grass just right and the land even. We're not that close to the rolling hills anymore. Sleeping anywhere off of the road would be just fine.

"Over here!" Red exclaims, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a suitable spot. It seems his outside voice is turned back on. He let's go and tosses his backpack on the ground, turning back to me and smiling happily. "C'mon. Take out your sleeping bag. This is gonna be our first time sleeping outside! Aren't you excited?!"

"Very," I answer, taking off my bag and zipping it open. In the fourth, and largest, compartment is my black sleeping back. I think of changing into pajamas...but that's not necessary. We're _outside_. Sleeping on the ground, no less.

"You don't seem so excited," he says, taking out his dark red sleeping bag. His tone holds no irritation nor excitement this time. Just...thoughtfulness.

"I've been surprised and excited by so many things today... I'm just numb," I explain. And I'm not lying. I'm in the _Pokemon World!_ And though some things are a bit unnerving, I'm still in the _Pokemon World!_ I've seen a real Pokemon Battle - _I've seen real Pokemon!_ "I've seen so many things that I never thought I'd see in my lifetime...in just _one_ day. I'm...a bit overwhelmed."

He laughs. "Aha! You're overexaggerating, Crimson!"

I laugh with him. "Yeah..."

We arrange our sleeping bags side by side, placing our backpacks up top like pillows. We take off our almost identical jackets and place them on the ground beside us, then we both get inside the sleeping bags and sigh in relief...thankful to finally be lying down after traveling this long Route for seven hours.

For a minute or two, we just stare at each other. I take in his raven black hair and brown eyes...and my mind wanders to how we could be related. I mean, yeah, I know we're twins and all...but we're not that much alike. He's boisterous, energetic, mischievous, and perverted. I'm more or less nothing like him. He's everything I dislike, yet...

I...I don't hate him. Far from it, actually. If I had to choose between hate and love, I'd choose hate in a heartbeat...but I wouldn't mean it. I'm sure he'd do the same. His upbeat nature is so...refreshing. Even knowing how messed up this world can be, the only time I've seen him truly sad is when he lost to Blue, and that's probably the Pokemon Master in him.

...I'm sure traveling with Red on this journey is going to be-

"Hey, Crimson," my brother calls out, mischievous grin slowly forming on his face. "I know you want the D, but seriously now - we're _brothers._"

It takes a second for me to process that.

"...Fuck. You."

He laughs. "Well, you _were_ staring at me."

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"...About the adventure we're on... I was thinking about that until you interrupted me, jackass."

"Heh. Sorry?"

I snort, turning my body to look away from him and up to the night sky. It's...nice. The atmosphere is peaceful. Even though I've technically met Red today, there's no tension between us at all. It's like I've known him my whole life...

"You asleep yet, Crimson?"

"Nah. Still thinking..."

"Oh... I'm not really sleepy; I was just tired of walking...and this seemed like a good time to rest, anyway."

I nod again, eyes slowly starting to get heavy. Maybe I'm sleepier than I thought..? Well, one doesn't simply get sleepy when appearing into another world, so I had no idea. My brother's probably the same way - sleepy but just not noticing. I'm sure he's been just as ecstatic as me about all this, if not more. I was hungry and thirsty most of today, though, so my happiness probably didn't show as much. No worries, though; I'm going to enjoy tomorrow to the best of my abilities!

"Hey...Crimson."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...really excited about all of this. Even if I lost to Blue...I'm just...so happy that I can finally adventure around Kanto. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited about all of this, too - believe it. I might not show it, Red, but...I'm really glad we're journeying together..."

"...I thought you _hated_ me." I can _feel_ the humor in his voice.

"I do! It's just...it'd be pretty scary to be out here all alone...don'tcha think?"

"_Crimson is a scaredy cat~ Crimson is a scaredy cat~_"

"_Shut up!_ You're **annoying!**" I yell, turning my body again so my back is facing him. "I'm sleepy now, so shut the hell up! Good night!"

He snickers, and I hear him turning in his sleeping bag, too. "G'night..."

...Even though he didn't say anything about journeying alone, I know he feels the same way. He just doesn't want to say it - probably too embarrassing. Or he's just stubborn. I don't care, though. I know he feels the same, and he knows I know he feels the same...

A small smile settles on my face as sleep starts to overtake me. _I'm really in the Pokemon World _are my last thoughts before I finally succumb to the darkness.

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

"...son...up!"

...

"Crimson...up..!"

...

"**CRIMSON, WAKE THE HELL UP, MAN!**"

I quickly sit up, eyes immediately opening, and hit my forehead on something _hard!_

"_Augh!_" I yell out in pain, also hearing my brother doing the same thing. I bring my hand up to rub my aching forehead as I use my other hand to rub my sleepy eyes. It takes a minute for my vision to clear up...and after it does I see Red sitting on the ground across from me, rubbing his forehead. He looks half amused and half hurt as he smirks at me.

...We must've bumped heads when I sat up... Damn it, it hurts...

"Somebody's a rough waker. This is the reason I don't normally wake you up in the morning," he says, getting up from the ground. "And you have a very hard head, man..."

"..." I shake away my thoughts of retorting and lie back down, closing my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going back to sleep. Leave me alone."

"Nope!" He exclaims, and the next thing I know, I have a sixteen year old boy jumping up and falling down on me, elbowing my side. I open my eyes and cry out in pain. "Until you come out of this sleeping bag and get up, you're going to be in for a world of pain!"

"I'm dead serious, Red," I bite out, squirming under him. "Get the hell off of me, let me fucking sleep, or _you'll_ be in for a world of pain!"

"Blah blah blah blah blah," he mocks, smirking. "You sure do talk a lot. Are you in heat? Ah, is it morning woo-"

"**GET **_**OOOOOOFFFFFF!**_"

With the speed of a Scyther, I bring my arm out of the sleeping bag and punch my brother right in the face, right off of me.

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

"Man, Crimson," Red whines, rubbing his cheek - right where I punched him. "It still stings...stupid violent brother..."

"You already know I hate being woken up." It's actually one of the things both Crimson and I are perfectly similar in. I hate being woken up early, and he hates being woken up early. And I _know_ Red knows this. "Sadly enough, I couldn't get back to sleep... You're just lucky we had food to eat, or you would've been in deep shit, Red. "

He grins, still rubbing his cheek. "Heh. Don't act all high and mighty. You still can't beat me, _little brother._"

"Wanna bet?" I taunt, looking over at him cockily. The grin doesn't leave his face.

"Now, now. Don't get hostile, man."

I snort, turning away, small smile glued on my face. Today's my second day in the Pokemon World. It's not some crazy dream... I'm _really_ in the Pokemon Universe. I'm going to travel around the world with _Red_. I'm going to become an awesome _Pokemon Trainer._ I'm going...to enjoy this amazing opportunity.

Red and I are walking the path to Viridian City again. The rolling hills and bushes have all kind of disappeared, but there's still a tree here and there. I don't see anymore Rattata roaming around, but I still see some Pidgey either flying in the sky or nesting in a tree. We must be close to civilization.

I look down at my watch. _8:30 AM._

We _better_ be close to civilization.

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

True (or untrue, depending on how you see it) to my thoughts, we make it to a city - _three hours later._

A giant billboard is at the entrance of said city, saying "The Eternally Green Paradise - Viridian City."

...

...

...

"_YAHOOOOO!_" Red literally cheers, jumping up and down in glee. "We finally made it, Crimson! Come on - let's go, let's go, let's _gooo!_" He grabs my arm and runs into the city, pulling me along with him. I'm too amazed by the beauty of this place to even speak, much less resist.

Somewhat bigger than Pallet Town, Viridian City has tons and tons of shops, houses, and people taking a morning stroll through the place. The grass, surprisingly, looks fresher and greener than Pallet Town! And there's a multitude of trees surrounding the city, especially up north. That must be where Viridian Forest is at.

"Alright, Crimson! I read from that Pokemon Handbook-thing that Pokemon Trainers are supposed to go to the Pokemon Center as soon as they get in the city!" My brother tells me, still pulling me along with him. A few people turn to look our way and smile, and I try to return the smile back. Keyword on _try_ because it's next to impossible with how fast Red is.

"Wait. You actually read the book Professor Oak gave us?"

"Yep! I noticed you reading it, so I decided to read a little!"

I fake sniff. "I'm so proud of you!" I tease. He flushes.

"_Shaddup!_ The book said that the Pokemon Center is usually red and white, and it's usually the biggest building in town! Do you see it anywhere?"

"Yeah." As soon as I say the word, he comes to an abrupt stop and I end up running into him, making us both fall to the ground. Before I can even register what happened, Red's already helping me up.

"Where?! Where?!" He's literally jumping up and down in excitement. What's so great about the Pokemon Center instead of it healing your Pokemon for free? Not to mention both Charmander and Bulbasaur aren't that hurt.

"Right there." I dip my head behind him, and he turns around to see a gigantic - and I mean _gigantic_ - red and white building. It looks exactly like a regular hospital, except for the red and white colors and the giant Pokeball at the top.

My brother doesn't even say anything else; he just tightens his grip on my hand - as he didn't let go when helping me up - and sprints toward the center. I just sigh as I'm pulled along with him.

We enter right through the mechanical doors...and I'm almost swept off of my feet. The inside is so, _sooo_ big. Tons and tons and _tons_ of people are inside, either talking with each other or with their beloved Pokemon. Photos of people and Pokemon are placed on the walls. Flatscreens are also on the walls, and there's a lot of computers in the corner of this floor.

A few feet in front of us, there's a large counter with six almost-identical women with green hair - _green..?_ - smiling cheerfully at the people who come and talk to them. Before I can even get out a "wow," Red grabs my arm again and leads me to the counter.

"We're here to heal our Pokemon!" Red says in his completely boisterous way, taking out Charmander's Pokeball and placing it on the counter. The smiling lady in front of us - the other five are talking to other trainers - nods her head and grabs Red's Pokeball.

I wordlessly take out Bulbasaur's Pokeball and hand it to the lady, who seems to smile even more when looking at me. Her eyes go back to Red...then me...Red again...and then she _squeals_.

"Sisters! Sisters! Come quick!" She hollers, and almost instantly the other five lady's slide beside her. "Look! They're twins!"

Red gives a bored but confused look while I deadpan. What are they getting so worked up for? Aren't _they_ twins?

"_Kyaaaaa~~~!_ That's so _cuuute~~~!_"

Of course I am.

"They're completely identical! Just look at the way they tilt their heads!"

Are we really both tilting our heads at the exact same time?

"No, wait! The one with the spiky hair has brown eyes while the other one has red ones!"

Did you really just notice that?

"They're just too, _too_ much!"

"I'm sorry for my daughters' behaviors. It's not that often we get twins coming here," some random lady says from behind us. I turn around to see a green haired woman with '_Head Nurse_' written on her white jacket. She...looks pretty old.

"What? Aren't they all twins?" Red asks. The woman, and even the nurses behind us all laugh.

"Oh, no. They're all just sisters. Each of them two years apart."

I look back at them in shock. Well, they _do_ have their differences...and it makes more sense than their mother having, like, one hundred twins. And said mother is right here. Though, why is their hair color _green_ instead of pink?

"Yep! We're all sisters, even though some people say we're identical twins. That's ridiculous, though. A lot of people have the brains to understand that, at least, but then they say things like 'they must be clones!' or 'they're robots!' It's so foolish, yet a little funny," the one in front of us explains while handing our Pokeballs to her sister, who walks away in a back room. "We all have real names, but you can just call us Nurse Joy."

The shorter one beside her nods cheerfully. "That's because we're always bringing people and Pokemon joy!"

Well, it doesn't look like the people you five just neglected to come check us out are overjoyed. They're visibly displeased, and two boys our age are scowling at my brother and I. Red doesn't notice as he continues to converse with the youngest Joy - thirsty ass - but the Head Nurse notices and frowns.

"**Girls! Stop slacking off and help our customers!**" She orders in the sternest tone I've ever heard.

With red faces and stuttered apologies, they rush back to the Pokemon Trainers and start assisting. One Joy is still talking to Red, though, so I start listening to their conversation.

"Wow! So you and your brother have just begun your journey yesterday?" She asks. Red smirks all cockily, nodding his head. "And you got a starter from _the_ Professor Oak, too? Kanto's most renowned Pokemon researcher?!" He nods again. "That's amazing!"

"Well, I _am_ an amazing person," Red agrees. I refrain from facepalming.

"Oh! But, if you just became a trainer, then this is your first time in a Pokemon Center, right?" Her cheerfulness is really overwhelming. _Really_. "Then, I must tell you all the wonderful things you can do here! Usually, if your Pokemon aren't that hurt, they'll just step into the healing machine for a maximum of ten minutes. For a full checkup, though - and we can _certainly_ do that for you two - it'll take thirty minutes. If they are really, really injured...it should take an hour, more or less."

"We'll have the full checkup," I speak up. She nods.

"What are we going to do for thirty minutes?!" Red asks angrily.

"There's plenty of stuff to do in Viridian City! Especially in the Pokemon Center!" She chirps, smiling. "There's an arcade here, a spa, a weight room, and even a theatre! You can also rent a room out to stay for the night, or as long as you two need. Oh, and the indoor pool is totally amazing! You have to try at least _one_ of them!"

"Hmmm... What's in the city?" I ask her. She looks utterly delighted at my question.

"Well, if you two want to learn a few things, you should head over to the Trainer's School," she answers. "There's also a Trainer House for toughening up your battle skills and possibly meeting new people. Though, that's about it... The Pokemon Center is really the best to be for me, personally."

That's...pretty nice. Overall, this is a nice town. I wouldn't mind refreshing my Pokemon knowledge, and the arcade room seems like fun. I wonder if I can buy some swimming shorts and take a dip in the pool? The spa must be invigoratingly relaxing...

"So, Crimson," Red speaks up, bringing me out of my thoughts. I blink and turn to look at him, tilting my head. He smiles, sharp white teeth showing. "What'cha wanna do first?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm so very sorry everyone. With a new school project every other day, the writing contest at my school, and just overall drama it was pretty hard to update. Hopefully my schedule gets fixed out, because I hate not uploading anything for more than two weeks. Thanks to everyone that understands. **

**Btw, I'm loving how many reviews I have so far. To most, it might not be a lot, but I cherish all of my reviews (constructive criticism, too) and hope to read more. I'm also very grateful for the favorites and follows, and I hope to have more. **

**All of my readers, just keep doing what you're doing, and thanks. (*^****﹏****^*)**


	4. Save File Four: New Friends

**Pokemon Crimson**

_Save File Four: New Friends_

As I expected, Red literally runs over to the Trainer House as soon as he receives his Charmander back, telling me to rent a room for the night. I calmly rent out the room - fourth floor, room number 86 - and decide to check it out before doing anything else. Bulbasaur goes back in it's Pokeball without a sound, only giving me that irritating face of irritation.

Room 86 is...nice. Nothing too grand, but noting uncomfortable. There's a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower, and there's also a closet filled with books about Pokemon. Going further into the room, I see a green couch sat against the wall and a medium-sized television on top of a dresser. At the back of the room, there's a burgundy queen-sized bed with a window on the wall atop.

...Y'know, for two teenage boys staying in the same room, you'd think they'd give us a king-sized bed. Or maybe even bunk beds. Although, maybe that's asking for a bit much, considering this room is free. This _is_ free, right?

Shaking my head, I walk over and _plop_ on the bed, exhaling in exhaustion yet pleasure. My feet are killing me, but this bedspread feels _sooo_ soft. I want to lay down right here forever...

After a while, I will myself out of the bed and to the bathroom. I stink; I need a hot _shower_. Taking my dirty clothes off and stepping into the tub, I turn the hot water on and then the shower. First the cold water hits me, making me momentarily shriek in shock, but the hot water soon comes on. I exhale in pleasure once again. It's _heavenly_.

After my no doubt twenty minute shower (ten minutes just standing there and another ten actually cleaning myself), I put on some random clothes that was sloppily piled in my bag. Which all seem to be the same, more or less. Blue jeans and black t-shirt - not forgetting my red and white jacket.

I grab the dirty clothes that I just took off, including the one's from yesterday that got wet, and dump them in a pile in a corner of the room. I'll ask Nurse Joy if I can use the washing and drying machine later. The way they were all over me and my brother, I doubt they'd object.

Ah, the perks of being sexy...

...I'm probably sounding like Red right now. I should stop.

I grab Bulbasaur's Pokeball off of the dresser and walk out the room, locking the door behind me and pocketing the key. Since Red is no doubt still at the Trainer House, I decide to go to the Pokemon School. I probably know all I can about Pokemon already, but there's no hurt in being careful. Red's obviously going to be getting himself into so much trouble, and I'm probably just a _bit_ better. We _are_ brothers, after all.

In all actuality, it's not like I'm the more responsible one. My brother can get pretty responsible when he feels like it, I can tell that much. He's just louder and thinks too fast for his own good. He's a pervert, and because he's loud and thinks too fast, he exclaims his perverted thoughts as if there's nothing wrong with them. I'm _kinda-sorta-maybe_ just a _little bit_ perverted, but because I think slower than him, I keep it inside.

We're the exact same, but being transported into another dimension can do things to you - make you a _lot_ more cautious.

I blink. I blink again. I blink once more, looking around.

People smiling neighborly at me. Kids playing games around me. Sun shining down on me. Brown and green building with the sign "Pokemon School" in front of me.

Did I really just lose myself to my thoughts and walk all the way here? And how?

"...No reason to question the irregularities," I mumble, shaking my head. I open the door and step inside, immediately noticing plenty of kids who look my age. I kinda expected little eight year olds, but that's probably because of the way the game portrayed it out to be.

"Hello!" Someone chirps beside me, and I turn my head to see a lady with brown hair and glasses. The teacher? "This is the Pokemon School, teaching sixteen year olds and older the dangers of traveling alone and how to go by doing it safely and smartly. Do you want to come in and listen to the lecture?"

"Ah...lecture?" I don't want to just sit and listen to a boring lecture on something I most likely already know about.

"Oops! Sorry! Lectures aren't all we do here," she quickly clarifies, blushing slightly. "It's...pretty much like a normal class. You've been to school, correct?"

I nod. I do have a few memories of going to a school in Pallet Town.

She smiles. "Great! Then, you know how there are activities and stuff you do in school? Well, we do lots of fun activities here, too! Also, you can meet new people and travel with them, because it's always safer to travel with someone than alone."

"I'm travelling with my brother."

"Huh? A brother?"

"Yeah. We're twins, just with different eye colors."

"Oh! Well, that's wonderful!" She chirps, almost like she's a Nurse Joy. Someone with brown hair and glasses doesn't look to be the cheerful type. Maybe she's faking it? "As I said, travelling with someone is always better than traveling alone! Not only is it safer, but it's funner! I'm glad you have someone so close to travel with."

I want to say _'we're not close at all, ma'am. The only time we're "close" is when I'm trying to kill him,'_ but I refrain myself. Instead, I smile thankfully.

"Thank you, ma'am. And thanks for the information, too." I start walking away into the small school while she waves cheerfully at me.

I slowly walk over to a small group of three, masking my face to be indifferent. I don't want to look excited; they'll probably think I'm some sort of super nerd. Ahaha...

"Hey," I casually say to the three teenagers.

Two girls and a boy. One girl has long black hair and dark blue eyes while the other has short black hair and the same color eyes. They're both kinda cute. Are they sisters? The boy has short brown hair and a green shirt on.

"Umm...Can you guys explain what we're doing now?" I ask. "Everyone just seems to be randomly talking with each other..."

"Oh, snap! Your eyes!" The boy suddenly yells, loudly, getting up in my personal space. I step back slightly, a little shocked and a lot confused. "They're _red!_ Are those contacts?!"

"Don't just yell something like that and ask him those kind of questions right off the back!" The girl with the long hair scolds. Voice stern. The voice of someone excellent at yelling. "He asked _us_ a question, and we're supposed to answer it! Not ask our own, dumbass!"

"S-Sorry..."

I step back some more, smiling falsely. Maybe...I chose the wrong group to approach...

"See?! You're _scaring_ him!" She continues, now looking at me. Her voice instantly softens. "I'm sorry. He's...energetic, I guess. What did you need again?"

..._You're_ the one scaring me. And either you're a very good actor...or you're bipolar.

"He asked us what everyone was doing now," the girl with the short hair says in a quiet but intelligent-sounding voice. "We are taking our thirty minute break, used mainly to interact and make new friends. Class should be starting in three minutes and forty-four seconds. Forty-three...forty-two..."

"What she said," the long haired girl gives the other one a look of irritation, before turning back to me, voice chipper. "Since this is what we're supposed to be doing, I'm Amy. The quiet one is my sister, Rose. This idiot's-"

"The name's Jake!" The boy interrupts, getting in my personal space _again_. He's a little _too_ hyper about all of this. "Now about those eyes..."

"They're my _real_ eyes," I clarify, pushing him back a bit. "And I'm Crimson; that's my name. 'Cuz of my eyes..."

"That's so cool! Man, I always wanted eyes like that," Jake muses, looking up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"There's something called _contacts_," Amy grumbles. I can tell she's always having to chastise him. "Idiot."

"I...can't put them in," he whispers shamefully. Amy literally gapes at him. Even I'm a bit shocked at that. _I_ can put in contacts with no problem!

"You're _sixteen!_ Are you _that_ mentally challenged?!" The long haired teen hollers.

"It is time to get back to the class," Rose suddenly mumbles, and then a bell rings. "Let us go..."

...The whole school isn't big at all. One room is the room where we're all supposed to associate and relax, and the other room is where class is held. That's basically it. Rose, Amy, Jake, and I head over to the next room and sit down beside each other at a table for four. There's a big chalk board in the front, with a stone-faced man in a suit standing beside it. Must be the teacher. The class isn't exactly big. Twenty students at best.

...I'm suddenly wondering what Red's doing right now. What if he needs me for something? What if he needs to get in the room?

...Sucks for him, then. He shouldn't have just run off like that.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Rose suddenly asks, face showing no emotion. I just nod.

"Then you've met the lady up front, Ms. Brown? She's completely two-faced," Amy suddenly joins in, scowling. "She acts all happy, but she's really not. Mentally, she's most likely wishing you'd combust into flames."

Jake snickers. "Yeah, with your eyes, she probably _was_ thinking they were on fire, or something."

"Do you have some sort of sick obsession with his eyes?" Amy demands, now directing her scowl at Jake, who sheepishly grins. "Seriously, they're _his_ eyes and that's _all_ there is to it. Stop being a dumb freak."

Jake whines while Amy continues to chastise and chastise and _chastise_. Rose just stares at them, holding up a juice box and nonchalantly...sipping on it. Uh, where did she get that from?

"You guys are friendly, huh?" I say without thinking, and instantly regret it. That's not something you really say to people you've just met. I don't think. Yet, they just all give me looks of curiosity. Huh?

To my silent question, Rose speaks up again in complete monotone.

"My sister and I came to this school to get more information on Pokemon, and we met Jake here, too. We have only known each other for about a week now, but you could say we are friendly associates..."

Amy gives her sister another irritated look. "What she said. Basically, this guy's stalking us. We really don't know how to get rid of him."

"Awww, come on," Jake whines, tears glossening his eyes. "Is it really like that, Rose? Amy?"

"Yes," they both answer at the same time, sounding a lot more like sisters now. Jake pouts some more...while I laugh. They give me strange looks, but I continue laughing, because these three are hilarious.

"I - _ehehehe..._ - like you guys," I say in between laughs, wiping a tear from my eye. I look up and see their faces - even the emotionless Rose and the scowling Amy - smiling brightly at me.

...I think I just made new friends.

"**CLASS IS IN SESSION!**" The teacher suddenly booms, managing to be a bit intimidating. I turn to look over at the man, the rest of my group doing the same. "NOW LISTEN! MY NAME IS MR. GREY, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, AND I'M THE TEACHER FOR TODAY!"

"Why is he always so loud?" Amy hisses, back to scowling but now at the teacher.

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE TEACHING STATUS AILMENTS AND IT'S CURES, SO TAKE A BRIEF TIME TO LEARN IT FROM YOUR GROUP MEMBERS. I'M SURE AT LEAST ONE OF THEM KNOWS IT!"

"Oh! I know, I know," I speak up, sounding a bit like my brother. They all turn to stare at me, so I continue. "Well, the first that comes to my is Paralysis, caused by getting a bad shock from an Electric Type. To heal that, you use a Paralyze Heal. The second is being Poisoned by either a Poison Type Pokemon or a Poison Type Move. To heal that, you use an Antidote. There's also being either burned, frozen, or put to sleep, which you can heal with a Burn Heal, Ice Heal, and Awakening respectively."

I inhale a breath of air...before exhaling.

"And, I think that's about it, if I didn't miss anything..."

"You did not," Rose assures. "My sister and I knew about status ailments, though, and I am sure Jake knew it, too." Wow. So that was all for nothing?

"Actually, I didn't know," Jake says with a sheepish smile.

"What? They talked about it plenty of times!" Amy exclaims. He chuckles.

"Yeah, I was more focused on making friends than actually listening to them..."

"You **IDIOT!"**

Well, this _is_ a school, and a lot of kids hardly focus on their work more than their friends. He's just one of those people. I probably am, too, but I hardly know these three to really call them friends. Friendly acquaintances?

"**ALRIGHT!**" Mr. Grey booms, bringing me out of my thoughts. "HOPEFULLY YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT STATUS AILMENTS. IF NOT, COME BACK TOMORROW AND I'M SURE MS. BROWN WILL BE _MORE THAN HAPPY_ TO TEACH YOU."

"...The way he said that," I start, bringing my group's attention towards me. "makes me think he _knows_ Ms. Brown is faking her cheerfulness." This comment earns a nod from Rose, a smirk from Amy, and a giggle from Jake.

"TODAY, CLASS, WE'RE LEARNING ABOUT THE MANY, MANY DANGERS OF POKEMON! QUICK WARNING: IF YOU GET SICK AND/OR SCARED EASILY, I RECOMMEND LEAVING NOW."

No one moves. Who would? That'd be totally embarrassing...

Mr. Grey gives a sort of predatory grin. "Right. Looks like we got a group of _Pokemon Master's_, huh?"

"Wow, he didn't scream," I comment absently. Amy sighs in relief, rubbing her temples.

He pulls out a chart and places it on the chalkboard, the chart showing multiple Pokemon. He takes out a ruler and points to the first Pokemon - a Pidgey.

"Let's start with Route One, shall we? First, you may want to know that none of the berries you find in the bushes are poisonous. They're actually very sweet. So if you camp in Route One, you shouldn't starve to death."

Yeah, I remember the Pokemon Ranger telling me and Red that...

"Pidgey. This little Pokemon will usually be very calm, not willing to fight at all. Yet, this guy has the ability to call it's allies if it's in excruciating pain. A flock of Pidgey out for your blood is nothing to play with. If you're going to battle one, make sure you knock it out rather than just hurt it."

I shiver at the memory as he points to another Pokemon - a Spearow.

"Spearow. Unlike Pidgey, this Pokemon _will_ be willing to fight. Like Pidgey, though, this Pokemon will call a horde for backup if necessary. Be careful when dealing with these."

He points to a Mankey.

"This guy gets agitated easily. It will attack you if you do something it doesn't like. It's punches _hurt_. Badly. If you agitate it to the point where it evolves...it'll chase you forever until it gets it's revenge. A _Primeape's_ punch can break bone and possibly _kill_. If it's chasing you down, it's best to run to the Pokemon Police Station, if you're near one, or kill it. Sadly, that's the only way."

He points to both versions of Nidoran.

"These guys are poisonous. One bad stab of their horns, and you're as good as dead - _unless_ you have any antidote with you or can hold out long enough to reach a Pokemon Center."

He points over to a Weedle.

"Same as the Nidoran, though it's poison is not as fatal. You'll grow unconscious in the worst case, and you'll just get sick best case. As always, an antidote will cure the poison quickly."

He points over to a Beedrill.

"If you see this guy in Viridian Forest, _run_. Don't try and battle it, don't try to capture it, and don't you _dare_ mess with it's nest. You run as fast as you can and just pray that it hasn't noticed you, because unless it's in a very good mood, this Pokemon will call it's gang no matter what you do and it will _gorge_ you with it's spiked hands."

I gulp. That's...pretty scary. All of these ways that I can die...I can see it now. My dead body torn to shreds by a Primeape. A Nidoran's horn stuck in my knee, killing me. Getting _skewered _by angry Beedrill...

A-And can you _imagine_ how it eats? It doesn't look like it has a mouth, b-but what if it's face slowly o-opens up and...

"Hey? Hey, Crimson? You alright? You lookin' kind of pale there, man..."

"I-I'm fine..."

Mr. Grey smiles sadistically. "Five minute break. I don't want you all to have a mental breakdown, or anything like that..."

You're too late. It's already gotten to the point where I'm envisioning multiple death scenes. Who knew this was all so..._morbid?_ What if I didn't have the urge to come here? I wouldn't have known any of this...right? No... I think I have enough common sense than to mess with a Beedrill. The other stuff, though...

I start thinking of Red. What if he went out into this world alone? There's no doubt he'd get killed. Probably even brutally. That...just doesn't seem real, though. But, I doubt he'd even spare this place a glance, so he'd never know...and...

...I...I have to make sure Red knows this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let something horrible happen to him...no matter how much I hate him. Blue, too. I can only pray he knows this already...

"**FIVE MINUTES UP!**" Mr. Grey screams, making everyone wince. He's so..._annoying_. "I see most of you are still here. That's good." He smirks, a dark glint in his eyes. "I'll have fun, then. Shall we start with a myth about Hypno..?"

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

"That was an..._interesting_ class," Amy proclaims, looking worn out.

"I don't feel so good," Jake mumbles, holding his stomach. "...The one time I actually listen during class..."

"Informative," Rose comments, keeping her straight face, but with a small frown.

I don't even know what to say. I don't even know where to _begin_. I'm...shocked. _Horrified_. Gengar basically sucks the life out of you, along with _multiple_ other Pokemon. Hypno is hinted to kidnap little children and do _who-knows-what_ to them. Haunter can have you trembling _forever_ with a l-lick of it's tongue...

Oh, God...I...this is too much.

It's one thing to know about this stuff. It's another to actually realize you have _monsters_ living in this world with you. It's frightening. I...don't like it. I really, _really_ don't like this.

"Crimson," Rose suddenly calls out, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn to look at her, giving a shaky smile that doesn't reach my eyes.

"Yes?"

"It is alright. You are pale, you are not talking much, and your smile is forced. You are scared. You are scared of travelling the world as a Pokemon Trainer because you do not want to be killed by Pokemon."

How blunt...

"You have your own Pokemon, though, correct? That's why we're Pokemon Trainers; we befriend and use our Pokemon to protect us. Also, a lot of the stuff Mr. Grey told us were just rumors. Most Pokemon are not as violent and bloodthirsty anyway, unless you do something to really anger it." She pauses, before her tone takes on a more human sound. "You...do not need to worry."

"Yeah!" Jake quickly agrees, smiling goodnaturedly. He suddenly gasps. "_Ooh!_ I have an idea! Why don't we all travel together?"

"What?" Amy snaps, turning to scowl at him. "What made you think of that?"

"Well, one of the goals of going to Pokemon School is to meet new people and travel with them, because travelling alone is dangerous, y'know?" He explains, emphasising with hand movements. "So, why don't we all travel together? We're all friends, right?"

"Wrong." Amy sighs, placing a hand on her forehead. "Rose and I are sisters, not friends, and you are simply our stalker. We hardly know Crimson, and - no offense - but I don't trust him enough to have him travelling with us."

Rose instantly puts a hand on her sister's shoulder, giving the taller girl a threatening look, and looks over at me. "Crimson…"

"It's fine," I reassure, smiling. For real this time. "Believe it or not, you actually cheered me up a bit, Rose. Maybe I'm still a bit scared, but I...feel better about it, at least. And I totally understand why you may not want me to travel with you guys. Actually, I'm travelling with my brother, so I would have had to decline anyway."

"Your brother?" Jake pirates, blinking. "You have a brother? Does he have the same eye color as you? How old is he? Where even is he?"

"_Stop with the questions!"_ Amy screams, pointing a finger and glaring. "You talk too damn much!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Jake squeaks, shrinking into himself. I chuckle. They're so...unique. I really do like them.

"My brother and I are twins, actually. We're both sixteen," I answer, trying to remember all of his questions. "When I first got to the Trainer School, I think he was at the Trainer House…but I don't know if he's still there. Maybe he's in our room at the Pokemon Center?"

"Oh. Hey, what room are you two in?" He asks me next.

"Fourth Floor, Room Eighty-six."

"Rose and I are in Room Twenty on the First Floor."

"Yeah! And I'm in Room Thirty-five on the Second Floor!"

I nod, staying silent. We continue walking the streets of Viridian City, enjoying the sounds of children playing and Pidgey chirping. Everything seems so...peaceful. We all take in the silence between us and enjoy it.

Suddenly, as we're walking past a blue building, Jake starts talking again.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go to the Pokemart, guys!"

I turn around, giving a quizzical look, Amy and Rose doing the same.

"What?"

"The _Pokemart_," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Amy, Rose, and I have taken all six classes, so there's nothing more they can teach us. I'm thinking we head out to Pewter City tomorrow. Therefore, we're going to need to buy some supplies, right?"

Before Amy can reply, Rose starts talking.

"You are right," she says, turning to face the blue Pokemart. "Let us go."

"**WAIT!**" Amy hollers, making an _X_ with her arms. "Who says you're travelling with us in the first place?!"

"Me," he says proudly, smirking. "You wouldn't want me to go out there and _die_, right, Amy?"

"Better than getting _us_ killed!"

"Sis," Rose finally says, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. Amy turns to look at her in mild curiosity. "If he wants to join us, we should let him. He is not a bad person, and it is safer to go through Viridian Forest in numbers."

...I suddenly feel not needed anymore...

"But-he-it's- _UGH!" _She crosses her arms and stomps to the Pokemart, mumbling under her breath. "Fine. Whatever. Let him do what he wants. But as soon as I see an officer, I'm filing a stalking charge."

"...It was my handsome charisma, wasn't it?"

"Go _straight_ to hell!"

Rose and I give each other a look before following her inside, Jake grinning in victory. The Pokemart has tons and tons of things, ranging from books to food. From toys to accessories. This is a big shop - just one floor, though - with plenty of necessary (and unnecessary) Pokemon items.

...I don't have any money on me, though. I think Red has all of it, which is pretty...dumb.

My three friendly acquaintances each get five Potions, five Paralyze Heals and five Antidotes. Everything else simply costed too much or wasn't really needed. Although, Jake _does_ by an orange wristband.

As they're paying for their items, I bring up the topic of their Pokemon.

"Hey, what Pokemon do you three have?"

"Huh?" Amy blinks. "I, umm...have an Abra..."

Rose speaks next. "I have an Eevee."

Jake grins proudly, showing off his shiny red Pokeball. "_I_ have a Poliwag!"

Huh. Amy has an Abra, Rose has an Eevee, and Jake has a Poliwag. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were experienced trainers, but they're probably just a week newer than me. I wonder where they got their Pokemon from..? Did they catch them somewhere in the wild?

"What about you?" Jake asks, taking out his leather wallet to pay for his items.

"I have a Bulbasaur."

All time seems to freeze for a split second. Even the Pokemart man looks shocked.

"Are you serious, man?!" Jake gets up in my personal space like he did when we first met. "Bulbasaur?! You mean the Grass Type Pokemon _Bulbasaur?!"_

"Y-Yeah," I step back, very, _very_ confused. Is that really so surprising? "I got it from Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

It gets deathly quiet. You could hear a pin drop. The Pokemart man seems to choke on his own spit while Amy and Jake gapes at me. Rose looks so surprised that she doesn't even have to gape.

"Pro...fessor Oak..?" Amy mumbles, eyes widened. "You...he..."

"You know Professor Oak?! And he even gave you such a rare Pokemon like Bulbasaur?!" Jake shouts. I nod again, smiling nervously.

I...sorta forgot that Professor Oak is a super famous researcher, loved by almost everyone. Of course, _anyone_ would be surprised that someone normal like me knows him, and even got a Pokemon from him. And I also forgot that Bulbasaur is a very rare Pokemon, and even if you do find one, it's extremely hard to catch.

...Man, I feel a bit famous...

"I heard that Professor Oak's grandson, Blue Oak, was also going on his journey soon. Do you perhaps know him?" Rose asks. The look of admiration and curiosity in her eyes is impossible to miss. I bristle slightly, earning confused looks from the rest of them.

"Unfortunately," I grumble. "He started yesterday just like my brother and I." I leave it at that, hoping they'll take the hint I don't want to talk about him.

Jake doesn't. "Stick up his ass, huh?" He asks, grinning. I nod, smiling a bit at his comment.

"Don't you _dare_ say that about someone as esteemed and powerful as Blue Oak, you troglodyte!" Amy hisses, looking as if she's about to lunge over and gut the boy. I raise my brow, while Amy continues, voice softening. "Blue...I just wish I could meet him once. At least see him in real life..." Her eyes widen. "Maybe he's in town somewhere? C'mon, Rose, let's go!"

She grabs her indifferent sister by the arm and dashes outside, Rose only being able to mutter a _"bye"_ before she's out of sight. I just blink while Jake sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"I never thought Amy liked Blue Oak like that. Sure, everyone admires him - considering he's the grandson of a world renowned professor - but I'm mostly just envious of him," he says, smiling. "I've never met him, unlike you, so I can't really dislike him - but it's not uncommon for someone like him to be arrogant."

"Yeah..." I don't really know what to say. With Amy and Rose gone, he seems a lot more calmer. And it's awkward just talking to him alone, because I don't know what to say.

"You're not like that, are you? Considering you have to be _something_ to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak."

"Don't compare me to someone like Blue."

He laughs. "Man, is he _that_ bad?"

"The worst," I deadpan.

He laughs again, before putting all his items in his backpack. "Well, I guess I'll go now. It sucks that you aren't traveling with us."

I look away. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." He flashes another smile. "If I don't forget, I'll be sure to stop by your room before leaving tomorrow. If you need anything, you can always come by my room, too. Even Amy and Rose are good people, once you get over their quirks."

He walks away, waving.

"See ya~!"

"See ya," I practically whisper, smiling slightly. I really like those guys. And after tomorrow, I'll probably never see them again. That kinda sucks.

I'm about to leave the shop when I see in the corner of my eye the Pokemart man still staring at me. I turn to look at him, already talking before I can think.

"What do you want?" I ask, the question coming out harsher than I intended. He blinks, stammering apologies immediately.

"I didn't mean to stare," he apologizes, looking quite sheepish. "I-I just...well, I overheard that you know Professor Oak, and...well, do you plan on going back to Pallet Town anytime soon?"

"No," I answer bluntly, deadpanning. Wow, I feel a lot like Red right now...

He suddenly looks disconcerted. "Oh."

And then it comes to me. This guy wants me to deliver a package to Professor Oak. The package contains two or three Pokedexes. Maybe even some Pokeballs. Delivering the parcel is vital to the storyline, and maybe even my survival in this world.

"Actually," I smile, trying to hide my excitement. "If there's something you need, it wouldn't hurt to go back to Pallet Town."

"No." He shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to bother you..."

"Oh, it's no bother all - believe it," I say. It's getting harder to keep my smile completely honest with no hidden motives at all. "It's good Pokemon Training, and I love helping people. It'll actually bother me if you _don't_ tell me what you need."

He still looks uncertain, but he turns around and goes into the back room. He comes back with a small box, easily capable of being put in my bag.

"I actually need to deliver this to Professor Oak; it's _very_ important," he informs, handing me the box. "Our truck isn't working as of now, and our travelling salesman isn't back yet. Can you...maybe deliver this to him?"

The smirk is too powerful to hold back. "Of course!" I chirp.

* * *

**Pokemon Crimson**

* * *

I walk back at a comfortable pace to the Pokemon Center. It's only 4:30 PM, but I'm starving. I've only had breakfast, after all. The mechanical doors open, and instantly I'm met with a steaming clone of myself, glaring at me.

Red.

"You...you..._I don't even have any words for you!" _Red screams, and thankfully, everyone else in the lobby is too busy to pay us any mind. "Where _were_ you, man?!"

"At the Trainer School," I answer coolly, walking past him. He obviously follows, still obviously pissed off. I wonder why? "I actually learned some good things over there. Remind me to tell you about it later. I also made new frie-"

"I don't give a _damn_ about that!" He interrupts, grabbing my shoulder.

I sigh, turning to look at him dully. I did want to know where he was, but now that I know he's here, I don't really have to worry anymore. Not that I was worrying beforehand. I totally wasn't.

"_What_ do you want, Red?"

"I thought you were coming to the Trainer House with me!" He says, emphasizing his emotions with erratic hand movements. "I waited, like, an hour for you! And you never showed!"

I doubt that.

"And then, and then..!" He pauses, biting his lip. "...The trainers there were strong. Too strong for me. Charmander was demolished...and those idiotic Pokemon Trainers laughed and called me weak. I _hate_ them..." He exhales, before grinning again. "But, something promising also came out of their mouths! They told me that I'll get stronger if I beat the Gym Challenge!"

"The Gym Challenge?" I already know about it, but how would I explain that?

"Yeah! They started yapping on and on about it, but I sorta blanked out. I did catch the main gist of it, though," he explains, grinning brightly. It's like all his anger just disappeared. I guess he was just letting out some steam from losing at the Trainer House. "There are eight Pokemon Gyms in Kanto. If you beat one, you get a Gym Badge! Get all eight, and you get to head to the Pokemon League! If you beat the Elite Four - which they said is pretty impossible - you get to become the Pokemon _Champion! _Isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah." I nod, matching his grin with my own. At least _that_ hasn't changed. And wouldn't it be awesome if _I_ became the champion? It wasn't so hard in the games, so can it really be that difficult here? I know I'm basically stealing my brother's spot, but...it's just too hard to resist. And beating Blue at the end of all of it is _waaay_ too hard to resist.

"So," he continues, smile fading a bit. "I found out that there's a gym in _this_ city! I looked everywhere for it, but when I found it, it was worn down and, more importantly, _closed_." His smile is pretty much gone by the time he finishes, but then it suddenly comes back. "Ah! But, after asking Nurse Joy about it, she said that that there's a gym in the next city - Pewter City!"

"That's cool," is all I say, smirking. "I hope you don't mind any competition in this, because _I'm_ taking this challenge, too!" He looks shocked at first, but then carries his own mischievous smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he agrees. "_Little_ brother."

"By just a few minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah... That's what they all say. You're like a broken record, Crimson."

"And... _Shut up!" _I turn away, crossing my arms. I don't have anything to say. He laughs, bringing his arm up and putting it across the back of my neck.

"Well, it's still early. Watcha wanna do?" He asks.

"I dunno. I was about to call mom, feed Bulbasaur, and somehow get something to eat..."

"Oh, alright. I have the money mom gave us, so we can go to a restaurant or something."

"K."

Red and I walk over to the phones and he dials our mom's number. She picks up and sounds delighted to be able to speak to us, and even more delighted to know we're coming back to deliver Professor Oak's parcel. After telling us she loves us and all the usual things, we hang up and head to our room.

We release our Pokemon and feed them a plate of Pokemon Food. Charmander accepts the food happily, gulping down the brown pellets in record-breaking speed. Bulbasaur takes a bit of convincing, but after a while it reluctantly starts eating the food with a red tint on it's green face. Y'know, watching them eat makes us look like parents watching their kids eat...which is weird.

After they're done, Red and I head down to the city and search low and high for a restaurant that isn't too costly. After a while, we find one called _Train 'n Dine_ - a restaurant specifically for Pokemon Trainers. The food's actually pretty good. Red gets hot wings while I get fries, but the dinner doesn't go by without me stealing some of his wings and vice-versa. Kinda like we were sharing...yet, we weren't. We really weren't, backed up by the number of curses yelled at each other.

After we finish eating, I suggest we stock up on items, so we stop by the Pokemart and buy 3 Antidotes, 3 Paralyze Heals, and 3 Potions. That's all we can afford, anyway. On the way back to the Pokemon Center, I decide now's a good time as any to tell him about the dangerous Pokemon in this world - starting with the ones closest to us. He takes the news surprisingly well and just shrugs it off...

Call it brotherly instinct, but I know he wants to say something about it. He doesn't, though, as we continue walking to the Pokemon Center.

The rest of our day is spent using all of the Pokemon Center advantages. Swimming, playing in the arcade, somehow convincing a lady to give us a free spa and massage - we just do whatever we see next. When it finally gets too late to do anything else, though, we head back to our room. I'm tempted to go to Rose and Amy's room, and even Jake's room, but tiredness overtakes my system and I sluggishly step into the room.

I don't even bother changing into any night clothes. I simply slide out of my jacket, take off my shirt, and plop into the bed. I quickly get under the covers, and in the corner of my eyes I see my brother doing the same thing, also shirtless.

I reach over and turn off the lights, turning the room fully dark. The silence is welcomed, and I'm about to fall asleep when Red's voice cuts through.

"You still awake, Crimson?"

"Don't start this shit again."

"Ah? Someone's a cranky sleeper, huh?"

"Stop. Just...stop. I'm exhausted, I'm trying to sleep, and you are not helping."

"I'm sleepy, too, man...but the silence was just too suffocating."

"Oh well."

"...Y'know, it's been a while since we've slept in the same bed."

"Okay..."

"I remember one time you ran in my room when you got scared of the scary Pokemon movies. You begged to slip in bed with me, and because I'm such a nice, caring big brother, I let you. But, we were both thirteen and going through puberty at the time...so it was pretty awkward..." He laughs while I redden at the memory that's not mine but is at the same time. "We both clarified that it _never_ happened, but-"

"Thanks for scarring me for life, Red. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Alright~! Good night, _little_ brother!"

"G'night, and hopefully you'll be in hell when I wake up."

"Likewise, obviously."

And then, because that small conversation _really_ tired me out more than I already was, I slip into sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Meh. It's late. I'm still up. New chapter. Not edited, but hopefully no bad mistakes. See ya next time~**


End file.
